Blissfully Forgotten
by Recalling
Summary: Hatsune Miku was just a normal girl until a dark creature decided to make her his target. With that in mind, she'd also face the toughest parts of life: heartbreak. Can she survive the pain and escape her death?
1. Second Time

**Chapter One  
><strong>We Meet For What Seems like the Second Time

_The sun falls, and the moon rises._

_**The way her long hair waved behind her as she stood was a beautiful sight all by itself. Her turquoise eyes threatened tears, but she stood straight and tall. Her purely white dress stretched down to her ankles, and wrinkled in the wind. She stared straight ahead, moving only her chest as she took deep breaths over and over. Her arms dangled at her sides, and her bare toes played with the grass.**_

_**The air smelled sweet, but grey clouds loomed overhead. The waves in the ocean below crashed violently against the bottom of the cliff she stood on. Behind the turquoise-haired girl was a simple forest, no one could see her. She lifted her hands to her neck, grabbing it as if gently choking herself. Tears formed on her eyes and pushed off her eyelids, making their way down her face, soon falling off and landing on her wrist.**_

_**Then she jumped.**_

_**It was almost as if all sound itself stopped at that moment. The wind rustling the trees' leaves, the sound of her breathing heavily, the waves crashing…**_

_**Her eyes were squeezed closed, but she knew after a few short moments that she had stopped falling. She could only feel an extremely tight pressure on her left hand, while the rest of her body dangled loosely in the cold wind and started to numb. **_

_**She opened her eyes and gasped, looking down, seeing that the ocean was still crashing under her. She looked up to meet familiar blue eyes. A boy was leaning over the cliff, his hand in hers. His midnight blue bangs fell over his eyes, but she could clearly see them. He pulled her up and immediately his arms were around her. Her face buried in his chest, her eyes wide open in shock, she began to feel warm. Drops of cold tears fell upon her shoulder as the boy holding her shivered and sobbed quietly.**_

"Don't leave me, Miku."

* * *

><p><em>The sun is awake.<em>

"No way! Shut up!" The girl with pink hair punched a smaller, blonde girl's shoulder.

"It's true!" The blonde mused. "I think I love him, Luka," she sighed.

"Rin, you're insane," Luka laughed.

"Luka, sit in your seat, not on the desk, or I'll give the whole class more homework!" A male, wrinkly teacher slammed down a book on his desk.

Luka stuck her tongue out at him as she hopped off, her large breasts bouncing, and every boy in class stared. She sat in the chair, still facing Rin, and crossed her legs. The short skirts required to wear at school allowed her panties to show for a split second as one leg came over the other. One of the boys fell over.

"But wait, isn't he your twin or something?" Luka asked, pushing back some of the hair in her face.

The blonde looked down and blushed, "N-no. I mean, I don't know. We look alike, but we could be mirror images of each other… our past was erased from memory." She looked up slightly. The low, v-neck shirts covered practically none of Luka's cleavage. Rin blushed and looked away, her hand slipping over her clothing and stopping when her hand was against her ribcage on her chest, blushing harder as she thought about how flat-chested she was.

Luka looked up at her, perplexed about Rin's embarrassment, and closed her eyes. She began to hum a tune from one of her songs.

Suddenly a blonde boy, Rin's height, walked up. "Hey ladies, where's Miku?" He asked, his teal eyes acknowledging only Rin. His small ponytail bobbed a bit as he stopped next to her, and he rearranged his backpack so it fit more comfortably on his shoulders. Luka opened her eyes, feeling a bit interrupted as she stopped humming. Rin turned around and her face became fiery red as her eyes met his.

Luka, noticing Rin's inability to speak, answered "She went to the bathroom. She went awhile ago, so she'll be back really soon unless something happened."

He broke his stare at Rin to look over at Luka. "Thanks," he added as he turned back to Rin. "Hi, Rin."

Her mouth drooped, until she responded "H-hey, Len."

Suddenly all of the boys that had been staring at Luka's chest/legs turned just as the classroom's door opened. I walked in, my turquoise hair flowing gently behind me. I yawned and approached the desk where Luka was sitting.

"Hey Luka, Rin," I stopped and sat on a chair in front of Luka's desk. I looked up and met Len's eyes. "Oh, hi, Len."

Suddenly he was blushing a bright red and was searching for words. "Oh, uh, um… Hey, Miku."

I smiled pleasantly at him, and he looked away. He always did that. Luka looked back and forth between us, her face serious as if she was making a scientific observation.

_The bell rang._

"Good luck next period, Miku," Luka said before I had a chance to bolt out of the room.

"Huh?" I hesitated, confused.

Luka winked and left the room.

By the time I got to the next class, the whole room was filled. The only available seat was one next to the tall blue-haired boy with matching eyes. I blushed as I realized I truly had no choice but to sit there. I've had a crush on him for as long as I can remember. All that's ever happened between us was a "Hey, can you loan me a pencil/piece of paper?" It hurt…

Luka was like my sister. The doctors couldn't separate us when they accidently put us in the same crib. Our mothers had to come to that nursery to see their daughters. Ever since then, our mothers visited each other daily because they felt that the way we latched onto each other at such a young age was a sign that we'd be best friends. Luka had been dating this tall, extremely handsome man with purple hair since Kindergarten, and that man has been friends with the blue-haired boy since before then. I've had no choice but to constantly see him, but he always acted like I wasn't there and only spoke to Luka and her boyfriend, Gakupo. It was cruel in my eyes.

I slowly and quietly walked over to my seat and sat down. I resisted the urge to look at him, but I felt as if his eyes were on me. I dismissed it, telling myself I was just being paranoid. Then, right after the bell rang, the teacher left the room, telling the students we could talk to each other until he returned.

I looked down on my desk, where my hands were neatly placed and nervously stroked each other. Suddenly, I thought I heard my name and quickly looked to my right, where the boy was sitting. He was facing me. I felt a shiver go up and down my spine, and my cheeks felt hot. I wanted to look away, but he was so beautiful. I couldn't.

"It's Miku, right?" He asked honestly, biting his lower lip when he was finished speaking. He stuck his hand into the pockets of black school pants. I couldn't help but stare at his neck, it was bare from the low v-neck white shirt. Normally he'd cover it with a scarf, but he got in trouble for that on the first day of school since it's against the school dress code. I wanted to thank the school board with all of my heart.

"Yeah, Kaito," I answered as my voice cracked and shook with complete nervousness. He grinned, stood up and moved his chair closer to my desk, but flipped it backwards. He sat on it backwards, his arms crossed over the top of the chair. I leaned away from him, shocked and afraid something bad was going to happen.

"Hi, Miku," he said, his eyes glittering as he stared into mine. I was hard to keep watching him. I wanted to look away and scream, because this all felt like a dream.

I blushed and couldn't think of anything to say. Responding with something silly like a "hi" back seemed lame to me. I wanted to be witty, but could come up with nothing. Silence filled the air between us momentarily.

"I wanted to thank you," he said, breaking the tension that only I was feeling. The breath I didn't know I was holding released and sounded like a small whimper.

"F-for?" I was flustered. I stared wide-eyed at him, my mouth dropped slightly. I tried not to meet his eyes, and at the same time resisted the temptation to stare at his lips. I probably looked silly, my eyes constantly moving to find somewhere to look.

"All those pieces of paper and pencils you've loaned me," he laughed. His smile was like a sweet poison.

I looked away and crossed my legs. I closed my eyes and sighed, beginning to think that's all that was ever going to be involved in the acquaintanceship between us: paper and pencils.

"Hey, I was just kidding," he fell over his words, thinking he upset me (which he sort've did). He ran his fingers through his hair, sitting up straight and sighing. He looked around for a moment, trying to find someone he knew to be his wingman. At least, that was the vibe I was getting.

Just then, it started raining outside. Everyone in the class looked out the windows and the only sound in the classroom was the pit-pattering of the rain.

"Lovely," Kaito sighed.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" I responded dreamily. I loved the rain and often sung about it.

"I was talking about you," he ended the statement with a slight moan. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I couldn't turn around and face him. My heart pounded as I tried to maintain my stare at the rain outside. My hands were shaking, so I forced them onto my lap, where I hoped he couldn't see.

"I'm sorry," he laughed, "I didn't mean to say it that way." He sighed deeply as if he was in emotional pain, but I couldn't understand how he could feel that way talking to me unless he wanted to run away and never see me again. That was the Kaito I knew: the one who ran and only glanced at me momentarily. This one that seemed to lust at me was completely new. I was scared but somehow wanted more.

I opened my mouth, but all that came out was a shaky exhale. I felt as if we were the only ones in the room. I heard him get up behind me and it sounded like he was moving the chair again. As I was turning to see what he was doing, two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me off of my chair. I landed on Kaito's lap, his chin on my shoulder as he hugged me closer to his body. I felt as if our bodies connected like a puzzle piece. He wasn't too big, nor was he too small, and he fit around me perfectly. I couldn't help but think about how wonderfully warm my back felt against his chest. Could no one see us? Had they suddenly disappeared? I could feel no other presence but his, and could hear nothing else but his breath and the rain outside.

He lifted his head to leave room for his jaw so he could say something, but all that came out was a small grunt, because while whatever he was saying was coming out, the teacher walked in. His grip on me softened and I jumped off of him and back into my seat. He got up and moved his seat back to normal position, and there was an awkward silence as the teacher waited for everyone to get settled.

When the rustling of papers and chairs ceased, the teacher began the lesson and everything was normal for the rest of the period. The bell rang, and I picked up my things and left faster than usual. I forgot that was the last period of the day, and only realized it after I was in the middle of an empty hall. I blamed Kaito completely for my inability to pay attention.

I turned to go back, but a few feet away was a completely black figure, taller than anyone in the school. When I stopped moving it was almost as if time had paused. I held my breath and remained motionless, almost like the figure before me. I swallowed hard.

"When will you leave me alone?" I said, a grumble hidden under my breath. I was sick of seeing this thing. I wanted more than anything else for it to leave me alone.

"When you finally awaken," it answered and vanished.

I continued my way to Luka's car, so she could take me home as usual.

_The sun falls, and the moon rises._


	2. Closing Your Eyes Won't Help

**Chapter Two  
><strong>Closing Your Eyes Won't Help

_The sun awakens._

I came home and immediately went to bed, not stopping to chirp "I'm home!" like I normally do. But now it was morning, the dawn of another school day.

"Miku?" A knock came twice on my half-open door to see if I was awake already. He always remembers the first time he intruded when I was awake. I was not happy, let's just leave it at that. He entered the room when I didn't answer. I was in my bed, still fully clothed from yesterday. My blankets were everywhere, but I was just thankful my head was on the pillow this time (last time it was on the floor, because I was lying on my bed horizontally and I didn't fit).

"Miku, time to get up," He approached my bed. "Rise and shine, beautiful!" He started to get a little louder as he grabbed my shoulder and shook me a bit. I rolled over, my back to him.

"Five more minutes, Mikuo," I growled, groggy from sleep.

"I have to get to work," he added, pulling the blankets off of me. I curled into fetal position, trying to stay warm in the cold. "Besides, don't you want to get to school? You don't want a crap-job like I have, do you?"

I grunted and sat up, rubbing my eyes, and he looked at me as if I reminded him of something. I got off of my bed and headed to the bathroom. "A good brother would let me sleep in," I shut the door behind me.

"Really?" he asked loud enough for me to hear as he fixed my bed. "Tell me more about this 'good brother' fellow." I laughed but stopped abruptly, letting him know it was a sarcastic laugh. "I made you breakfast." I smiled. I love it when he makes me breakfast. I hate eating cold cereal.

I came out of the bathroom and immediately went to the kitchen. He smiled and followed me, then sat next to me to eat the pancakes and apple juice he had set out for us to enjoy. We didn't talk much, which was the usual thing for us.

After we finished, I went and got dressed. He prepared my shoes and book-bag. I ran down the hall, grabbed my bag, and ran out the door without saying goodbye. For some reason I felt Mikuo in pain, but that was weird, so I just kept going. I hopped into Luka's car, because she was waiting for me as usual.

_The bell rings._

"Better get to class," I said, turning away from the group.

"You have Kaito first period, yeah?" Luka questioned with her arms folded.

"Y-yeah, why do you ask?" I paused and stood, my legs wobbling. _Kaito, Kaito. That name, Kaito._

"See you at lunch!" I heard Luka run off. I went to class, too. All I could think about was how she mentioned Kaito twice in the past two days, and how weird he's been since then.

Once again, what I thought was impossible happened. The seat next to Kaito was the only one empty. I was beginning to think that someone was doing this purposely, but I dismissed the idea as absurd. Why would anyone want to be so close to Hatsune Miku: straight A, flat-chested, Miku? No one in the right mind. And why Kaito? He was the one who's always avoided me. And suddenly it changes, and he couldn't resist me yesterday…

I swallowed hard and held my breath as I approached the seat. I could see him out of the corner of my eye, and he was watching me intimately. A shiver went up and down my spine as I sat. I felt bare, naked, even though I was fully clothed. The room was empty, even though everyone around us was talking. I could still feel his touch from yesterday.

"Miku?" A familiar voice chimed, breaking the aura I was creating. I turned and met shining teal eyes, blonde bangs covering most of them.

"H-hi, Len," I managed to say, trying to feel normal. I couldn't. I still felt Kaito.

"Can I see you, please?" He asked. I couldn't concentrate on him. His facial features were blurry. I couldn't believe I was feeling this way. Kaito only hugged me… I was only on his lap… it was only innocent friendship developing, right?

"Y-you can see me just fine, can't you?" I asked, being sarcastic and trying to be normal. Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm and I was pulled up from my seat, and was being led to the corner of the room. Then we stopped, and both hands were on my shoulders.

"What's with you?" He asked, completely concerned for me. _Kaito, Kaito. He's watching us. He's watching me. He's staring. Kaito is staring. I can feel him._ I was physically shaking, and Len could feel it. I don't know what's with me, Len. I don't know. _Help me, please someone…_

"L-Len," was all I managed to say before the bell rang for class to start. I broke away from him and headed back to my seat.

_Why am I feeling this way?_

The teacher was a friend of Kaito's and mine. His name was Hiyama Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru was a singer, a Vocaloid like the rest. He was young, and his life as a star was secret from the students. He pushed up his glasses and brushed back his brunette hair, then began the lesson. I could do everything except pay attention. I felt awful, since normally this class was my favorite. Kiyoteru always gave me secret extra credit.

"Alright, class, I'm giving you the last ten minutes to do what you want. But BE QUIET!" Kiyoteru warned us. He put a finger to his lips, basically saying "shhh," then he winked at me and turned around. What is with Luka and Kiyo…?

My thoughts disappeared as water does when a drain is open. I just realized a similar thing was happening, just as yesterday. I felt as if it was just Kaito and I once again. I turned slowly, and once again he was facing me. He was leaning on his hand, studying me.

My jaw started shaking as I struggled to say something, but just looking at him would bring me to my knees if I was standing up. I wanted to fall in love with him, and I wanted him to fall in love with me. All those years of ignoring me… now that he was finally giving me attention my mind and body could hardly handle it. I couldn't think and I was shaking.

Suddenly my concentration on just Kaito broke. I felt Len. I looked around the room, and found him looking this direction. But I don't think he was looking at me. He was glaring at Kaito. Why was Len angry at Kaito? His head was on his hand like Kaito's was. I don't think Kaito knew Len was staring at him. Kaito looked too busy making me feel uncomfortably in love with him.

Suddenly I stood up and walked over to Kiyoteru, who was writing on the board.

"Miku?" He turned around, looking at me, a bit shocked.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked quickly. I felt that I needed to get away from here. My hands gripped my stomach greedily, and my face was red. I wanted to run away. Kaito was killing me inside, making my heart want to explode. I don't know what happened to me when I saw Len. His eyes were furious, yet gentle. Seeing him made me want to cry and run to him. He would understand. I've always explained my pain when it comes to Kaito, and Len's always listened. I needed him, but there was no way to do it during class.

"Um, yeah," and before he could really finish saying it, I was grabbing my things and leaving. I walked quickly, almost running, to the nearest girl's bathroom. I hurried inside and stepped into a stall. I felt trapped, even though I could leave whenever I wanted. The pure white surrounding me seemed to bright and I felt like I was in a dream. My fists punched the stall sides in frustration. _Mikuo, Mikuo. _I grabbed my cell phone and dialed my brother's number. It rang several times before he picked up.

"Hello?" His voice was sweet candy to my ears.

"Mikuo," I struggled to say, "come pick me up."

"What? Why? What's wrong? What happened?" I could feel his concern through the phone.

"Nothing, I just really want to go home," I answered, choking back tears.

"Are you sick? Is someone bullying you?" The questions kept coming.

"Mikuo, please."

"Alright."

He hung up. Suddenly I felt guilty because I knew I was pulling him away from work. He's probably happy to leave, anyway. He hates that place.

I opened the door to the stall, and walked forward while staring at my feet. I left the bathroom and bumped into someone.

"Miku, what happened?" I looked up quickly and it was Len.

"Len, I-" and before I could finish, he pulled me into a hug.

"I won't let Kaito hurt you," he stated. What? Kaito? Hurt me? What's going on?

I tried to push away from him. "What are you talking about?"

He released me and sighed. "I swore not to tell you."

"Tell me!"

"Miku, everyone's trying to get you and Kaito together."

What? He wasn't doing that on his own will? He was being forced by his friends? I looked down and stepped back in shock. "W… why?"

"Kaito likes you, Miku," he swallowed hard, and he lowered his eyebrows. His eyes swore hatred, and his lips trembled with anger. "They're all working together, devising plans to make you fall for him. They plan things for him to do, but he always has to be an idiot and go too far because he 'can't help it'. They set up the empty chairs, and a lot of the things he says. But when he grabbed you yesterday…"

"You saw that?" I interrupted.

"Yeah."

I became silent. "I already like him," I said after awhile.

"I know, they're trying to set the mood for him to…" he bit his lower lip and looked down. Len had never looked so upset before. Did he get taller? "…to ask you out."

His hair's so silky. I wonder what it feels like. I wish I could make his lips stop shaking. _If I could just…_

I lifted my hands to his face and put my right thumb on his bottom lip, while my other hand went into his hair. My left hand found its way to the back of his head, and suddenly I was pushing him towards me. I realized my lips were parted, and I had just lowered my right thumb so I could kiss him. His eyes were closing. He was going to let me. My eyes widened to stop them from closing, and I stepped away from him. _Huh… he is taller…_

"I-I'm so sorry!" I whispered before bursting away down the hall.

"M-Miku! Wait!" I heard him call after me. I was not going to stop. I don't know what's gotten into me. Since when has Kaito liked me? Is ignoring the girl you like a thing now, or what? And why's everyone pitching in, except for Len? Why is Len angry? Why is Len regretful? Why is Len suddenly becoming so cute to me?

I can't remember how, but I was in the front seat of Mikuo's car and he was driving me home. My mind was foggy and all I could think of was Kaito and Len.

"Miku, someone's here to see you," his voice. My brother's voice. I wanted to throw my arms around him and hug him, but when I opened my eyes, I saw Len. I was in my room. How did I get here from my brother's car? How long have I been sleeping?

"Miku, what happened to you?" He asked, sitting at the foot of my baby blue bed. My bed was big enough for a king and queen's bed. _Len, Len. I want Len._

I got up on my knees and threw my arms around Len's neck. He fell backwards, and my chest was against his as we lay there. I hugged him tightly and began to cry.

"Miku? Miku?" He kept saying my name. Hearing his voice call my name felt like a medicine for my weird feelings. _I want you to scream my name, Len._

His arms wrapped around me, and he didn't make a sound. He let the room become silent with my crying. I felt as though I was crying into Len for hours. I wanted this to last forever, except I wanted the sadness to go away. "You're so cute," I thought I heard him whisper.

Kaito was someone who could do anything with every girl if he wanted. All the girls at the school talk about him. Gossiping, sharing stories that probably aren't true. Len has been alone for as long as I can remember. He lives with his "sister" Rin, but he's never had romantic interaction. When he first started school, girls were all over him, but he made it obvious he wasn't interested.

"_You're the only one I can see," _I suddenly remembered him saying. He said that years ago. What did he mean by it? It's nothing important, I'm sure. I started to daydream about the past, and then about my possible future with Kaito.

"Who do you love, Miku?" Len's sweet voice asked, suddenly. I stopped sobbing and sniffed a few times, breaking away from my dreams. I forgot I was in Len's arms. I lifted my head to look at him. He didn't move and continued to stare at my ceiling.

"Len, I-"

"Miku, who do you _love_?"

I was silent. Who did I love? "I don't know."

"That's what I thought." He sat up and started to leave the room. I couldn't control myself anymore. I was losing it. All of these mixed feelings were driving me insane. I reached my hand out and grabbed his sleeve. He stopped. _Len, Len._

"Miku, don't do this. If you do this, you'll confuse yourself more. Come to school tomorrow. Talk to Kaito. Fall in love with him. After all, that's all you've ever wanted. At least, that's what you've been telling me all these years." He pulled away from me and left.

Kaito. Do I love Kaito? Len… Len's just my friend, isn't he?

_The sun falls, and the moon rises._


	3. Chasing

_*Authors Note to Readers* Thanks guys for reading and supporting me! I don't have many reviews, which makes every one that much more special. I know there are more readers than those who've reviewed. And I want to thank you, either way. I know in my heart that you enjoy my story, and that alone makes my day. Thanks again!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<br>**Chasing

_**He's there, there he is! His dark skin, his threatening voice! Running, running! No more running! Cannot go on! Cannot continue! Help, help, I'm so fragile! **_

___**His black shape! Shadowy thing! That pure white smile and haunting eyes! Save! Save me!**_

_The sun awakens._

I woke by quickly sitting up, trying to catch my breath. I was sweaty and uncomfortable. It's not the first time I was forced to wake up in this way. That thing that chases me… he's in my nightmares. I can't escape him, not yet. Not until I "awaken."

"_Fall in love with Kaito. After all, that's all you've ever wanted."_

Len. Oh, Len, I'm so sorry. I do not know what I want, how could you know? But maybe he's right. I need to be with Kaito.

I got up from my bed and plunged into those dreaded school clothes. I didn't bother putting my hair into pigtails, as I normally do. I guess I wanted to be natural today. After all, is it not a day to fall in love?

I went to the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal. It took me a moment, but I realized the house was completely quiet.

"Mikuo?" I said aloud. Still silence. Today's Thursday, he doesn't have the day off.

I finished eating and went to check on him. He was in his room, peacefully sleeping. It would seem he purposely unplugged his alarm. I guess he wants to skip work today. I grabbed my things and went outside.

Luka's car wasn't outside waiting for me. I sighed deeply and headed to the bus stop, which is what I did whenever Luka skipped. As I was walking, a dark blue car rode up and cruised next to me. The driver rolled down the passenger window.

"Miku?" A familiar voice caused me to jump a bit as I turned to see what the person wanted.

It was Kaito. I paused and stood there, my breath being held and my face becoming red.

"Want a ride?" He asked, unlocking the door.

"S-sure," I answered, fairly unsure of myself. I was going to be alone with Kaito in his car. I was going to be alone with Kaito in his car. I was going to be alone with Kaito. Alone. With Kaito.

I crawled into the passenger side and shut the door. He put his foot on the gas and we started gliding on the road. His car drove so smoothly, I could've sworn that I actually was on Cloud 9.

Suddenly Kaito turned a direction that I knew wasn't the way to school. I didn't say anything because I convinced myself he was taking a short-cut. I looked over and noticed he wasn't in his school uniform. I knew something was up. The happiness I was feeling turned into a small panic.

"K-Kaito?" I interrupted the somewhat peaceful silence.

"Yeah?" He answered calmly and smoothly.

"Where are we going?"

"You forgot we had today off, didn't you?"

We do? That's right… we do. I remember the school announcements saying something like that. So… where are we going, and why did he pick me up?

He must have read my thoughts. "We're going on an unplanned date." He looked over and winked at me.

"I-I'm not dressed for a date!" I started panicking for complete different reasons than earlier.

He laughed. "That's alright, it's not how you look that I really care about, anyway."

If he wasn't busy driving, I would be kissing him right now for that sentence. It's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.

"_You're the only one I can see."_

Why am I thinking about what Len said so long ago right now? That means nothing to me. I mean, I'm going on a date with Kaito. I literally should be spazzing out with girly happiness right now.

Kaito pulled up to a park I've never seen before. It was empty and looks like it's been that way for awhile. Vines crawled over the poles of the swings and other play-sets, and it was completely surrounded by a forest of tall trees.

"C'mon," he urged as he got out of his side of the car. I still sat there, amazed at the beauty of the park. He came over to my side and opened the door for me, and I stepped out. Then he took my hand and led me to the swing-set.

"Well," he smiled wide, "get on and I'll push you." His hand was warm in the cold. He was wearing his usual clothing: a blue scarf and white trench coat. But something about him was shining. His midnight blue hair waved to the side in the wind.

I sat in one of the swings. The chains connecting to the bar above were cold, and I almost pulled away, but I didn't want to ruin this moment. I grasped the chains firmly with my hands and closed my eyes, trying to brace bravely through the cold. I felt Kaito's hands on my back, and suddenly I was moving. Before I knew it, I was getting higher. I started giggling, then laughing. I heard him laugh a bit too. Something about swings always made me happy, and at that moment, being with Kaito, I was on top of the world.

After awhile I started feeling really cold, and without doing it on purpose, I let go of the chains as the swing was throwing me upwards. I flew off and screeched, thinking I was going to hurt myself on the ground. I squeezed my eyes closed and started to be pulled to the ground by gravity, when suddenly I was warm. I opened my eyes, and Kaito was holding me in a bridal position.

"Sorry," he said, brushing hair away from my face as he put me down, "I must have pushed you too hard."

I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Wh-what? What's so funny?" He looked at me in a panicked way. I stopped and smiled at him.

"I was sooo scared!" I giggled. He smiled. Everything was going well.

He started walking and I followed him. I didn't know where we were going, but I trusted him. He sat under a tree in the middle of the park, so I sat next to him. We were quiet for a moment, and then it started snowing. We watched it silently, when suddenly he was wrapping something around me. He was sharing his scarf with me. I felt warm and laid my head on his shoulder as we continued watching the snow. He put his arm around me.

"Sorry, I didn't think about how cold you'd be," he apologized, sounding a bit sad.

"I'm happy where I am," I told him, hoping to make him feel better. He pulled away from me to where I couldn't have my head on his shoulder, so I sat up and looked at him. He put his hand on the back of my neck, then his fingers slid against my jaw line and stopped on my chin. He gripped my chin and pulled my face towards his. He started closing his eyes, and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. My eyes were wide, for I was surprised, but then I closed them. I wanted to enjoy this thoroughly.

It seemed like it was too soon, but he pulled away from me. All I could do was look into his glittering midnight blue eyes and silently fall in love with him.

"Miku?" he whispered and laid his head on the tree without breaking the stare between us.

"Yes?" I followed his lead and laid my head on the tree, too.

"Would you please do me the honor of being mine?"

I didn't want to wake up from the dream it felt like I was having.

"I would want nothing else," I responded, and then he kissed me again. I could have kept kissing him forever under that tree with the snow falling around us. This felt like a storybook fairytale, but it was real. It was oh so real.

After awhile, he got up and pulled me onto my feet. We went back to his car and he turned the heat on as we sat. He backed up and started the engine, pulling the car forward. I don't know where he was driving, but I didn't care at that moment. I was still in a daze. Somehow his hand slipped into mine between us, and he drove with his other hand.

He eventually stopped in some small store's parking lot. He got out, went around and opened my door for me. I slipped out and looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking up at him.

"The Icecream Parlor," he smiled. He took my hand again and led me inside. It was small, but comfortable. Most of the things inside were made of wood, but everything was polished and felt warm. He took me to a two-person window seat. The waiter immediately came over and greeted Kaito by his name. Somehow I wasn't surprised that the people at an Icecream Parlor would recognize Kaito. The waiter turned to me.

"Who's this little lady?" He smiled pleasantly as his red hair fell over his emerald eyes.

I stumbled for words, so Kaito answered. "This is my special girl, Miku." He looked at me and smiled, then looked at the waiter.

"Oh, okay," and he turned away after winking at me. He went back into the kitchen.

"What…?" I said aloud to no one specific, confused as to why he left without taking our order.

"Don't worry," Kaito said assuringly. I took his word for it and didn't worry. I have never been this happy before in my life.

_Noon is drawing near._


	4. Life's a Lie

**Chapter Four  
><strong>Life's a Lie

_It is almost noon._

The waiter came back with my favorite kind of icecream: strawberry. It was in a glass bowl, and there were three scoops with whipped cream, strawberries, and melted fudge on top. I felt as if I was in heaven.

Kaito got vanilla, looking like mine, except instead of strawberries there was a banana. He smiled at me and we silently ate, enjoying our icecream thoroughly. I wished deeply that this day would never end.

After we finished eating, he put the money on the table, already knowing the price. He took my hand and walked me back to his car, helping me get in again. Silently, he held my hand as he drove, like last time. Still, wherever we were going was a surprise.

He brought me to another empty place. This time, it was a wide open field full of flowers and small hills. He got out, went to my side, and guided me out of my seat. He led the way to the largest hill, which was actually significantly taller. There was a single tree on top of it, which was odd, but it felt perfect anyway.

He sat under the tree without letting go of my hand, and watched my eyes as I sat next to him.

"You should wear your hair loosely more often," he said, kissing my forehead. I pulled my knees up to my ribcage and hugged them, still looking at him.

"Y-you think so?" I asked, blushing slightly.

"I know so," he shifted his hand to my forehead to hold up my bangs as he kissed one fiery red cheek and then the other.

Suddenly I felt my eyes well, and I pushed my face into my knees as I hugged them tighter, starting to cry.

I heard him sigh. "Miku," he started gently, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have waited so long. I ended up hurting you by suddenly pressuring you into being with me when just a few days ago, I acted as though you didn't exist. What can I do now? There is nothing. Time died and shredded away, I cannot get it back. What have I done to your heart? I can't know that feeling. The only thing I can do is tell you I'm sorry and I regret making you suffer."

"But I forgive you," I sobbed, hoping he could hear me through my smothered tears.

"That's why I want to fall in love with you," he said, slipping one arm around my shoulder, and the other under my knees. He lifted me and put me on his lap horizontally. I looked him in the eyes, my face dripping with tears. Neither of us made a sound. He put his thumb on my eyelid and wiped away the tears, each of us watching the other in pure serenity. When he had washed away all the tears, he kissed the tip of my nose.

I laid my head on his chest and started to drift, and I woke up with the sky becoming dark. He was sleeping as I sat up. I got onto my feet and looked around at my surroundings. I looked at the tree, and behind it, peeking at me, was the figure. The black figure.

The tentacles slithered from its back, and its bald head acted as if the moon didn't exist to make anything shine. It was almost as tall as the tree, but it was leaning over as it was only popping its head out from behind the tree.

_Slenderman._

"Go bother a helpless child," I groaned and turned away.

"I've been doing that all day. I'm interested in you, now," it slipped out from behind the tree.

"Just kill me already," I folded my arms and swallowed hard.

"How many times must I tell you?"

I sighed deeply.

"He looks like an intriguing victim."

I turned around sharply and it hissed at me, cowering back. I looked at it, confused, wondering why it's afraid of me.

"Don't touch him," I threatened.

"Maybe it will trigger your inner power," it smiled wide, sharp teeth showing. It had no eyes, I couldn't tell if it was bluffing or serious.

"I'll never do what you want if you hurt him," my hands clutched into fists. I don't know what I would have done if it had attempted to attack Kaito. Anything would do, at that moment. The wind blew through my loose hair and it shuffled the tie in its purely black suit.

It vanished, leaving behind a cloud of thick black smoke which dissolved in the air. After a few broken moments, Kaito woke up.

"Miku, what are you doing? Why didn't you wake me up?" He rubbed his eyes and pushed himself onto his feet.

"Sorry, I just woke up a few seconds ago, it took me a second to register where I was," I lied.

He walked down the hill and I followed. We headed to his car and got inside, and he started to drive me home. When we got to my house, we sat in the seats of the car in silence.

"Well," I started to say something until Kaito leaned over and embraced me in a kiss. We kissed for awhile and he released me, smiling.

"I'll miss you, Miku," he said, reaching over me to open my door for me. I grabbed his hand and kissed the palm as my way of saying I'll miss him, too. I opened the door and got out, then shut it behind me. I paused before I walked towards the door of my one-story, small home. He started the engine, and then I ran for the front door and slammed it behind me.

"Miku?" Mikuo turned the corner and looked at me. "Where've you been? Why're you in your school clothes?"

"I, um, accidently thought today was a school day," I answered, heading for my room.

"So why're you so late on getting home?" He apparently loves to ask questions.

"I was with a friend," I lied again. Kaito wasn't exactly a "friend," but I couldn't tell Mikuo that. I don't think he's ready yet to know I have a boyfriend. I haven't had one since second grade, when I dated Meiko's brother. He's still hurt that I left him. Mikuo was fine with it that long ago, but he might not take it so well now. It's high school, and teenagers tend to get pregnant often.

I threw myself into my bed, skipping dinner and getting dressed. I can't wait until tomorrow, to see my dear again.

"_You're the only one I can see."_

_The sun falls, and the moon rises._


	5. Am I Happy?

_*Authors Note* Hi again. Sorry this chapter came in so late. I've been brainstorming about this story, except only about what happens in like chapter 20 or something. What happens next from where we are now is still blurry, but I'm working on it. For those of you who don't know, "The Slenderman" is not something I invented, but something else. You could look it up on Google, there are many stories behind it and creepy images based on what people believe it looks like. Also, thanks so very much for all of the reviews! I used to have another story on another account, but I hated it so I left it behind with this new account and story. That story was 10 chapters long, and wasn't nearly as popular as this one is at almost 6 chapters. I feel loved! Thank you! Don't stop reviewing, I love you!_

Chapter Five  
><span>**Am I Happy?**

_The sun awakens._

I woke up and got dressed before Mikuo went to check on me. In fact, I checked on him. He was still sleeping, and his alarm clock was unplugged. Perhaps he was sick. I went and made my usual breakfast, ate it, and left with my backpack.

Luka was waiting for me. I got into her black car, and she just smiled at me.

"What?" I asked after I got settled and waited for her to start the car.

"So?" She asked, still with that smile on her face.

"Whaaaat?"

"How was your date with Kaito?" She lifted her eyebrows and leaned towards me. "Inquiring minds would like to know."

"I-it was fun," I found myself saying. It was more than fun. It was phenomenal.

"Just _fun?_ Give me more details!"

"Could you start driving? I'll tell you when you get this thing moving," I wanted to get to school as soon as possible to see my new boyfriend.

"Oh, fine, alright," she started up the engine and put her foot on the gas. "Now will you tell me?"

"Alright," I started, "first of all, I forgot it wasn't a school day and-"

"Hah! I knew you'd forget," she smiled wide and giggled a bit.

"Shut up! Do you want me to tell the story?" I was frustrated at her thinking it's humorous how ignorant I am sometimes.

"Do tell."

"I was heading to the bus stop since you weren't there. Then Kaito came and gave me a ride. He took me to an empty park and explained what was happening. He pushed me on the swings, then took me under a tree and he…"

"What? He did what?"

"He kissed me and asked me to be his girl," I sighed, falling in love with the moment as if it were happening all over again.

"Eeeee!" She squealed, "And then what happened?"

"He took me to an ice cream parlor and bought me ice cream. Then he took me out to a flowery field, and we fell asleep under a tree there. I woke up and it was nighttime, then he woke up and took me home. He kissed me one more time before I went inside."

"You two are going to become an icon for love," she smiled. "You're already perfect for each other. So what are you going to name your first kid?"

"L-Luka!" I hit her with my backpack, and we both started laughing.

We laughed the rest of the way to the school. She parked in the student parking lot and we held hands on our way into the school. We were greeted by Gumi, Haku, Neru, Meiko, and Rin; our usual crowd. The number one topic, of course, was Kaito. We whispered and giggled.

"I have something to tell you guys," Neru stepped back from us and stood up straight.

"What is it?" Gumi and Rin said simultaneously.

"Haku and I are together," she looked down to her feet, and Haku's face turned bright red.

"Really? That's great! I'm proud of you girls, do not be ashamed!" Meiko slapped Neru on the back.

_The bell rings._

We all started to separate from each other. I headed to class, where I'd see Kaito. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and bumped into someone. I looked up, and met familiar teal eyes.

"Oh, L-Len! I'm s-" I started, but was interrupted.

"Congratulations on getting together with Kaito," he said. His head was so low, his eyes became shaded by his bangs. For a second, I thought I saw him begin to cry, but he turned away from me and headed to class. I followed him, since we were going the same way. I don't understand why his voice was so monotone and why he looked so sad. Shouldn't he be happy for me?

"_You're the only one I can see."_

Once again, the seat next to Kaito was empty. All of the girls in class gave me dirty looks. It would seem that word travels quickly in this school. I headed for my seat, before someone stopped me.

"Are you okay, Miku?" I was asked. I turned and saw Kiyoteru.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered, glad he cared about me.

"That's good to hear," he smiled, "get to your seat, class's about to start."

I did what I was told and sat down next to Kaito. As I did, the bell rang. It could not be helped. It was a normal class, Kiyoteru taught straight to the bell. I got up and began to stroll out of the classroom, but I was stopped by someone grabbing my hand. As soon as I turned around, someone's lips were on mine. I knew whose they were, and passionately kissed back, putting my arms around his neck.

He pulled away and smiled at me. "Miku," Kaito kissed my forehead, "I want you to meet me after school."

"Okay," I answered, and pulled away from him so I could get to my next class.

Every class after that was normal. Even the last class, where I had Len and Kaito, just like the first. Kaito met with me after class and took me to his car. He took me to the ice cream parlor again. We ate together, and he took me home.

I could look forward to doing this every day for the rest of my life, if I had the option to.

_Three months come and go._

Every day of the summer I spend with him. I hardly see anyone else anymore. But I don't regret it; it is all time well spent. I could spend the rest of my days with him and him only. But the end of summer is tomorrow. I'll get to see all my friends again.

My legs were folded on his bed, the delicious snack pocky in my mouth as my hand rested on my cheek. He was sitting next to me with his hands on a video game controller, talking to me about the mission he was having to do.

I wasn't bored, and I wasn't angry. Yet, I wasn't ecstatically happy. I was comfortable. I wasn't struggling to impress him anymore. The time we spent together became less romantic, but that's okay. I'm content.

"Aw! I killed him first! You saw that, didn't you?" He shouted as his character hit the floor. I smiled and nodded, making him feel better about how much he failed just now.

"Good, I'm not the only one."

I yawned and continued eating pocky. Kaito, I hope you never change.

_The sun falls, and the moon rises._


	6. He Lied

**Chapter Six  
><strong>He Lied

_The sun awakens._

I woke up before Mikuo, again. He's been that way every day since Kaito and I've been together. I think that his work changed his hours, and that's why he unplugs his alarm. I got dressed in the school clothes that I haven't worn over the summer. This year, I am a senior.

I made and ate my breakfast, grabbed my bag and headed out. Luka has never picked me up on the first day of school. It's her thing. She wants us to all meet at the same time, so we can all have girly squeals and hug each other.

I went to the bus stop and waited for the bus with several other kids I didn't know. They all looked like freshman. The bus came, and I got on. I sat alone, which I didn't mind. I could listen to my music and practice for the next time I was needed at the studio. These days they've wanted Gumi mostly, basically to give all of us a break. We needed that break, anyway, and I'm sure Gumi appreciates her new popularity.

The bus stopped in front of the school and I had barely gotten off when I was pulled to the side. I was already hearing squeals. I turned, and Rin was the one pulling me.

"Mikuuuu~!" She hummed my name. Our normal crowd was there, except Neru and Haku weren't dressed in school clothes. It hit me that they were graduated. They must have snuck onto campus. I'm not surprised since my school is extremely laid back.

"Alright, who wants to let out the tension first?" Meiko started, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'd like to say something," Haku smiled, shaking a bit.

"It's more like a big, important announcement. So everyone hush!" Neru glared at us all and then turned to Haku, "Begin, sweetheart."

"U-um… well," she hesitated and looked to Neru. Neru nodded at her and she faced the group again. "Neru and I decided we wanted to have a baby, and we've already begun the process."

"Whoa!" Luka stepped up to the both of them. Neru looked a little territorial over Haku as both of their faces were a rosy color. "Which one got it?"

Neru chuckled. "As if I'd ever do it," she smiled at winked at Haku. Luka put her hand on Haku's belly.

"Can't wait!" She grinned and stepped away.

Meiko smirked. "Who's next?"

Rin's hand burst into the air. "Me! Me!" She shouted and waved her arm.

"Alright," Meiko laughed, "Rin?"

"Len asked me out~!" She whispered in a sing-song way.

"That's great," I smiled at her. For some reason, that smile felt faked. I was breaking inside and had no idea why.

Luka shifted her eyes in Rin's direction. "Still, could be incest…"

"Luka!" Rin stomped her foot, "We've been through this already! He's not my brother!"

They all laughed. I didn't. I just chuckled and stood there solidly. I felt like shattered, fragile glass. Should I not be jumping for joy, being united with my best friends again?

"Next?" Meiko looked around and stopped on me, preparing to say something.

"Why don't you speak?" Luka tilted her head to the side and looked at Meiko innocently. I felt as if Luka wanted to save my stories for last.

"O-oh," Meiko looked at her feet, "I don't exactly have anything to talk about."

"What'd you do all summer?" Gumi entered. Just then I realized Gumi wasn't wearing her uniform either. I completely forgot she had graduated as well.

"I…" she cleared her throat, "I played video games all summer. Yes!"

"Oh, you're lame," Rin joked.

Meiko blushed and looked at me again, in a sort of way that says "I hate you." I didn't mind it at the time.

"May I go next?" Gumi smiled at us.

"Sure," Luka clapped her hands and looked very interestingly at Gumi.

"Well, this is mainly something for Miku to know." Gumi turned and looked at me, took a deep sigh, and began. "Miku, I'm dating your brother now."

"What?" I shouted, accidently. "For how long!"

"Um," she counted on her fingers, "almost right after I graduated."

I turned pale. Mikuo's keeping secrets from me. He's not going to work at usual times, and now he's dating my best friend.

The corners of my mouth stretched forcefully to a smile. I couldn't believe my ears. I was, in fact, extremely happy that my brother wasn't going to be a lonely loser his whole life. But I was pissed. He is supposed to share with me.

_The bell rings_.

I started to wonder who I had in my new classes. I knew I wouldn't have Kiyoteru as a teacher anymore. This saddened me, but what can I do? I'm moving on with my life.

I went to my first class and sat down. The walls were bare, a normal pale green like every other class. Other students I've never seen piled in.

And then, the moment of truth.

Len waltzed in, his hair down and a bit wet. His eyebrows were furrowed and he frowned as he tried to find an empty seat. He looked soulless. At least, that's the feeling I received when I gazed at him.

The teacher turned to us. He was young, and had black hair with long bangs. He wore a white tee and jeans. He smiled and greeted us, telling us his name. He welcomed us and then pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Class, everyone'll be working in pairs the whole year. I have a seating chart ready. I'm sorry you can't sit next to whoever you want. Pick up your desks and put them against another's," he told us and turned around again. We all did what we were told, and the class became silent as we waited for him to speak when we were settled. He turned around again and started naming off kids and pointing to where they had to sit.

He pointed Len to a seat with no partner still. He called off everyone, apparently I was last. He nodded his head at my seat and I sat there without looking at my partner.

"I'm going to give you all period to get acquainted with your team member," the teacher told us and turned around again.

I was looking at the teacher as he spoke. I turned to meet my partner. It was Len.

"Hi, I'm Len, nice to meet you," he grinned.

"Oh, stop playing," I smirked.

"Hey," he nodded at me and folded his arms.

"Hey," I sat with my hands clutching each other, pinched between my thighs. I don't know why, but I was extremely nervous. There was a knot in my throat and a twist in my heart.

"What's new?" He asked. He looked me directly in the eyes. I shivered a bit. Now they were glittering brightly with interest, when before they looked pale and emotionless.

"I could ask you the same thing," I started, not knowing what I was saying, "you and Rin?"

He looked down and away from me, like he was avoiding meeting my eyes. He didn't peek at me to see my reaction, and simply said "Yeah."

"Why?" I couldn't believe how rude I was being. Every word that escaped my mouth was unintended, as if it had a mind of its own.

"Why do you ask?" He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. His hair shifted down from the gravity, and with the sun shining through the window, he looked angelic. I almost forgot to answer.

"Just… wondering."

"No reason. She likes me, so I wanted to make her happy."

"Ah."

"So?" He lifted his head back up to glance at me.

"Hm?"

"What about you and Kaito?"

"Oh," I slanted my head sideways and looked at him honestly, "we're doing wonderful."

"Mmm," he looked up at the ceiling. "Hey, Miku…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that promise we made a long time ago?"

Promise? What promise? "Um… remind me?"

"We were kids. We were playing together. You told me…"

"I don't recall," I sighed. When we were kids we played together every day. How can he expect me to know from that silly hint?

"You told me you wanted to marry me, and we'd have a big house together one day."

I paused my breathing and my thinking. I just glared at him, narrowing my eyes and furrowing my eyebrows, trying to figure him out.

There was stillness in the atmosphere between us. I didn't know how to respond. He didn't break his gaze into my eyes, and looked fairly serious about what he had just said.

"Funny, huh?" He looked away, at the teacher.

"Ah, yeah," I chuckled nervously. What was he getting at?

"And do you remember… that time when I said…

_You're the only one I can see_?"

Noon is drawing near.


	7. Is it Over?

**You're the Only One I Can See**

"_What?"_

"_Nevermind, I was just kidding."_

"_No really, what do you mean?"_

"_Miku, I…"_

"_Len?"_

"_Just don't. Let's keep going, okay?"_

"Yeah, I remember."

"Do you know what it means?" He looked at the floor. He looked so frustrated. I haven't seen him in months, and now I don't know what to think.

"Len, stop, please," I looked down at my hands, which were smothered between my knees. I peeked up at him. He closed his eyes and was swallowed in an air of broken sighs.

_The bell rings._

I didn't realize so much time had passed. I got up and left quickly, my surroundings a blur as I thought over the conversation that just went on between Len and I. I was so confused and lost.

All of my classes after that were normal. I knew no one in any of them, disappointed to find Kaito wasn't there. I left the school, walking home. I didn't want to see Luka, or anyone else. I needed time to think. I wanted to go to Kaito's house, but he wouldn't be home. He had basketball practice that I probably should have gone to see, but I was feeling down.

I opened the door to my house. The world was pale, and it felt cold. Mikuo turned the corner. I ran at him and tackled him to the ground, positioning myself so he couldn't push me off.

"M-Miku! Get off of me!" His eyes were wide with shock.

"You better start telling the truth, right now, Mikuo!" I felt tears push at my eyes.

His face went from fear to serious, looking at me dead in the eye. He frowned, and I felt weak. He grabbed my hands and pushed himself up. I started to cry, and he tried to soften the way he was looking at me, but somehow I knew what he wanted to say wouldn't stop my tears.

"Miku," he closed his eyes and sighed, brushing his fingers through his teal hair.

"Please, don't keep anything from me anymore." I felt his forehead against mine, and opened my eyes to him gazing into me. His face was straight, but he looked like what he was going to say would kill him. His grip on my hands tightened, and he didn't break his stare. If he wasn't my brother, I'd be mentally begging him to kiss me.

"Have you noticed, in the mornings, how my alarm clock is unplugged?" His eyes were still but his voice was cracking.

My mouth drooped a bit and I nodded slowly.

"I was fired from my job the day I left to get you," his face softened a bit. I held my breath. My brother lost his job because of me. Because of my drama and my problems, we now no longer have a source of income.

"A few months before you graduated Junior year, Gumi and I became intimate with each other. I thought it would upset you, so I haven't told you," he continued.

I pulled away from him. "M-Mikuo!" I fell backwards and put my hand over my mouth. "She wasn't even eighteen yet!"

"Age is a hard thing to remember when you start to fall in love," he sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them.

Love. My brother was in love with one of my best friends. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I got up and ran to my bedroom. I threw some clothes out from my closet and got dressed from my school clothes. I left. I don't know where I was going.

It was getting dark. I still don't know where I was going, and I don't know how long I've been walking. But somehow, I ended up at Kaito's house. He must have been home by now; his car was parked in the driveway.

I knocked on the door and was pulled inside as soon as the door opened. I was wrapped in a warm hug, my eyes wide.

"God, Miku! I was so worried when Mikuo called!" Kaito said, hugging me closer to him. "Come on," he pulled me upstairs to his room.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, sitting on his bed. He was facing his door, one hand on his hip and the other running through his hair. His black t-shirt and skinny jeans showed me his figure perfectly. I sighed deeply and began to forget everything that's happened today. He turned and looked at me.

"Oh well," he stepped towards me. His blue bangs covered his eyes as he smiled and leaned over me, trapping me between his arms. He crawled onto the bed, forcing me to lie beneath him. "Sekai de, ichiban ohime-sama, wakatteru sa omae wa ore no… yome…" Kaito started to sing "Another: World is Mine," but barely got the last part of the beginning out before he kissed me. I giggled as his lips met mine, feeling like a princess again.

He pulled away, "Ah, I have to get something quickly." He got up and left the room. I sat up from his bed and glanced at something red sticking out from under his closet doors. I pulled it out.

It was red, laced panties.

I opened the closet and found a matching bra. Both pieces of clothing smelled like the perfume Meiko was wearing this morning. Also, red was Meiko's color. Why did Kaito have these…?

I turned and looked around the room. It felt different. Everything felt different. I dropped what I was holding and stood still. My heart pounded against my ribcage, like it was trying to break out. Evil surrounded the room. My thoughts were broken. My breath was limited. Am I dying?

I sat there, still. I couldn't exactly think. I could only hear the sound of my breathing heavy and the thumping of my heart. My eyes were wide. I looked back at the lingerie on the floor next to me. Am I even in the same room anymore? Everything feels different. This isn't the warm, comfortable second home I used to visit every day.

**This is Hell.**

Kaito opened the door and saw me sitting there, next to the clothes on the floor. He dropped whatever he was carrying and it shattered on the floor. His jaw was crookedly open, and he stared at me. I looked up at him, frozen tears leaping from my eyes.

"M-Miku," he stepped towards me and I got up as fast as I could. My arms went up to defend myself from him as he came closer. "Please, Miku, listen to me!"

I lowered my arms just enough to peek at the door, then I bolted past him and ran out. I went down the stairs as fast as I could and threw open the front door. I didn't even close it behind me. I just kept running as it began to snow around me. I think I heard him calling my name.

I kept running. I ran, I ran, and I ran. I wasn't going to stop. I was never going to stop. If I stop, I might die. The world around me was moving a million miles an hour and I felt like I wasn't even moving anymore. I felt like I was still even though I was throwing my legs out one in front of the other.

My life is shattered, left in front of me like a destroyed piece of glass. I am battered, only a fraction of the girl I was just a few moments ago.

I woke up in fetal position on the ground. I lifted my head up and saw I was surrounded by snow. There were trees. I sat up and looked to my left. There was a swing set.

I stared upwards, and there were branches and leaves above me. I'm in that park. Against that tree. The tree where it all started.

The sun glittered on the blanket of snow. The world was still, in what would seem to be the morning. I felt numb and tried to stand up. I fell over once, but was successful the second time I tried. What happened?

I began walking down the road. The road Kaito drove on to take me to and from that park. We went there as confused friends, and left as lovers. Where is he now? What is he doing?

Oh, he's with Meiko, of course, where else?

I wasn't mad at Mikuo anymore. I wanted to go home. I wanted him to make me hot chocolate. I wanted us to cuddle on the couch and watch TV, making jokes and laughing at the commercials. I wanted to feel okay again.

I fell a few more times, but I kept getting up and walking. I felt like giving up. I felt like freezing to death, out there in the middle of nowhere. But I didn't. I kept going.

Where am I?

_Noon is drawing near._


	8. It's Going to Be Okay

**Chapter Eight  
><strong>It's Going to Be Okay

I fell onto the ground again for what I thought would be the final time. I wasn't going to get up again. How could I? The man I was desperately in love with. The one I wanted to marry. The one I wanted to have my children with and live the rest of my life with. The one who cheated on me with someone who I thought was my friend.

_Why is this happening?_

I closed my eyes and suddenly I felt warm. I felt light and comfortable. Am I dead, or was this all a dream? I was afraid to open my eyes and find myself still trapped on the ground surrounded by frozen snow. If I kept my eyes closed, maybe I would stay warm.

"Miku, open your eyes, you're not dead."

I did what the voice told me to do. I looked up, and soft blonde bangs fell over a boy's gorgeous teal eyes. He was looking down at me, leaning over me, his hands on what seemed to be a bed that I was on. He looked a bit relieved as I opened my eyes, like he said "you're not dead" as a way of convincing himself I wasn't. He grinned at me, and I felt warmer than I did before.

"Ah," he turned away from me. I couldn't see him anymore, just the ceiling. Soon he was in my sights again. "Sit up; I got you some hot chocolate."

I got up and met face to face with a glass of hot chocolate. I took it from him and began taking a series of extremely small sips, trying not to burn my mouth.

He walked away from me and sat down at a desk, beginning to write. Neither of us asked any questions and we remained quiet. I pleasantly drank the hot chocolate he kindly brought me and watched his back as he etched words onto the paper. I was wrapped in several blankets, a few fell off onto the floor as my feet hung off the side of the bed. Somehow I was happier than I've ever been. My thoughts of Kaito died off and I didn't really think of anything. My mind was calm as by body became warm.

Suddenly he slammed down his pen and stood up, taking a moment to do anything. He was taking several breaths: then he turned and looked at me.

"What's wrong with you, you big idiot?" His face was red and his eyes welled with tears threatening to fall. His hands were clutched into fists. Somehow, I felt neither threatened nor worried. I just took a few more sips, watching him carefully. I soon emptied my cup and put it down on a table next to the bed.

He didn't hesitate to jump at me and pin me down on his bed. His hands were at the sides of my head, carefully placed as to not pull on my loose hair.

He looked so upset, his teeth clutched tightly together, visible to me. My mouth was open slightly, because he took me a bit by surprise. But somehow I felt indifferent. I felt… a strange happiness that I've never felt before. My mouth curved into the most pleasant smile I could imagine.

"I promised I wouldn't let him hurt you," he began to cry. "You were out there, pretty much committing suicide because of him, and I wasn't there…"

"Len," I continued to smile, but my voice was shaky, "just shut up already."

His eyes were wide and they glittered with surprise. I had lifted myself from the bed, and I had my lips against his. Both of my hands brushed lightly on his hands, which were struggling to hold him up. One of my hands lifted up and cupped his cheek. I don't know what his expression was like because my eyes were closed, but I'm sure he wasn't crying out of pain anymore. His tears that fell on my face were warm, which meant happy.

He was pushing against me as we kissed, forcing me back to lie down. I felt the warmth of his body against mine, and everything was perfect. My chest against his, our fingers intertwined with each other, the beauty of our first kiss together.

I wouldn't stop kissing him. He wouldn't stop kissing me. This Len, who used to run away from me, who I used to bully. This Len who I played with daily, who I would give noogies. This Len who I'd always make cry. He's changed so much. He's so cute, I don't want to let go.

Before I knew it, we had switched places and I was now on top of him. We pulled away for a moment to breath, and smiled at each other. I have never felt this way before in my life. Now, I didn't want it to ever go away. I wanted to hold onto him, be in this position until the day I die.

"Miku," he closed his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what I asked before, about whether or not you remembered those words and if you knew what they meant?"

"Mhmm," I placed my head carefully on his chest, and I could hear his heartbeat. It was beating hard and quickly. He was so warm.

"Do you want to know?"

I snuggled closer as my way of telling him "Yes."

"It means that I've always loved you and only you," he wrapped his arms around me. "And now no one will ever hurt you again." He pulled me closer to him.

"That's good," I whispered gently. His arms became weak, and I sat up again. I looked him dead in the eye. "This is all I've ever wanted, and I've never known it," I smiled. "It's kind of silly when you think about it."

He sat up and embraced me in a kiss. Before I knew it, my head was on his pillows and his hands were slipping up my bare back.

I can't believe what is happening.

I can't believe what I'm letting him do.

I can't believe what is about to happen.

_I can't believe how happy I am right now._

I felt warm even though I was bare. How gentle and passionate he was being brought on most of the warmth, aside the fact we were against each other. His skin was smooth. This isn't the uncomfortable feelings I got whenever I felt Kaito's skin. I always, _always_, stressed myself to impress him. Now, it felt like all my cares and fears have been erased. For the first time in my entire life, _I am free._

After everything, I wasn't facing him but his arm was around me as I lay on his pillow. I was drifting to sleep, the most comfortable I've ever been. I am a different person now.

"Hey, Len?" I whispered as we were both falling asleep.

"Yeah?"

"You're the only one I can see, now, too."

_The sun falls and the moon rises._


	9. The New Me

**Chapter Nine  
><strong>The New Me

_The sun awakens._

I had already decided last night that I wasn't going to go to school today. What girl in the right mind would go to school after a breakup like the one I just had? Plus, it would be weird seeing Len after what we did.

Apparently Len had something different in mind. He went to school, which was probably a good idea. Everyone may suspect something if he stayed home. He left a note on the pillow next to mine that read "I love you, Miku, see you after school." Attached to the back of the note was four thousand yen. I think he intended for me to spend it all day to keep myself entertained.

So, I set out in the clothes I wore yesterday. I positively needed new clothes. I had no style; my normal color was white and blue or pink. I went to a gothic looking store and bought a short black skirt with torn stockings that left some of my thighs bare. I bought a long sleeved white shirt, and black gloves. I bought a teal and black belt and teal nail polish, which I would stick on later. I thought I looked fantastic and hoped others would think so, too.

Next, I did the unthinkable. I walked into a small barbershop. My long, teal hair then became a bit shorter than Gumi's without the two long parts in the front. The barber was delighted to have all this new hair to donate, and I was pleased with my new hairstyle.

I was left with two thousand yen left. What to do? I'll save some for lunch later. It was about 11:00 A.M., so lunch was around the corner. Only a few more hours before I could see Len again.

I found myself wandering into a park full of couples and children. It saddened me a bit to be the only loner there, but my sweetie was working hard at the moment for a good education. I sat on a bench.

"M-M-Miku? Is that you!" A woman's voice called in surprise. I turned around, and behind me Luka was towering over me. "I went to pick you up this morning and Mikuo told me you never came home last night! He told me you and Kaito broke up, and now look at you! You look completely different! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!"

"Luka, calm down, I-" I tried to speak but she was panicking so much I couldn't get a word in.

"I cannot believe this! What happened with you and Kaito?"

I was quiet for a moment. Yes, what happened? As far as I knew, everything was fine until I discovered what the truth was. "I found out he was cheating on me."

Luka changed from her "I'm gonna kill someone" stance and stood up straight. She walked over and sat on the bench next to me. She held my hand and looked gently into my eyes.

"Miku, I'm so sorry," she started, "what happened?"

"I found Meiko's lingerie in his room," I choked on some tears, "they smelled like her and they were badly hidden in his closet."

"M-Meiko's…?"

I nodded.

"That bitch!" Luka stood up. "That… that whore!"

"Luka, sit down."

"I knew she was after Kaito right from the start!" Luka stomped her foot.

"What?"

"Ever since you and Kaito got together she's been following him around like a lost puppy!"

I turned pale. How long has he been with her? How long ago did his lies start? I started trembling and Luka turned around and faced me.

"Oh, look, I've made it even worse," she took both of my hands and pulled me onto my feet. "Come on, let's go get some lunch."

I can't believe how I wasn't bawling already. If the girl that I was yesterday was still around right now, I'd have attempted suicide several times. But this is the new Miku. This is the Miku who has, in one day, wiped Kaito off of her plate and is moving on.

Luka took me to a nearby hotdog stand. She pulled out some yen, but I stopped her and paid. Her mouth dropped when she saw the money I pulled out.

"Miku, where did you get that?" She stepped to the side with her hotdog, shoving it into her mouth.

"Luka, I have a lot of explaining to do…" I nibbled on my hotdog a bit.

I took her to the bench we came from and told her everything that happened last night. From Mikuo's confessions right to sleeping with Len. I'm surprised at how quiet she was the entire time. Normally Luka interrupts me, but she just stared with her mouth dropped. It took her awhile to say anything after I finished.

"Isn't Len with Rin?" She said at last, finishing her hotdog.

"I don't know," I blinked and finished my hotdog, "I thought so."

Just then I got a ding on my phone, which normally meant a new text.

"_I'm at lunch break. I broke it off with Rin. No worries, love. Can't wait to see you again."_

"Huh, I just got a text from Len. That's weird, it's relevant to your question," I handed her my phone so she could read it.

"Heehee, that's cute." She handed my phone back. "Still, I'm really mad."

"About?"

"What Kaito did," she sighed, "and I'm even angrier at Meiko."

I was silent. There wasn't much I could say, really. What Kaito did did more than break my heart. It changed who I am.

"Are you coming to school tomorrow?" She laid back and stretched her arms out over the bench like a guy who was trying to flirt would do.

"I have to," I rubbed my eyes, feeling tired.

"Not really," she winked at me, "you can stay home with Len."

I blushed, "Luka, cut it out." I pulled my legs onto the bench so I could hug my knees. I buried my face into them and sighed deeply. "Am I a whore?"

"What!" I heard and felt Luka change positions, but I was staring into the pitch black I was making with my arms.

"I mean," I lifted my head up and looked at her, "I find out my boyfriend is cheating on me. Most girls would be grieving and trying to find a knife to cut themselves with, but I ended up sleeping with my best friend who's loved me since childhood. Pretty much, I lost my virginity when I should be contemplating suicide."

"No one expects you to dwell on the past forever," she put her hand on my back and looked at me with pity.

"I really loved Kaito, so why do I feel so numb?"

"I guess it hasn't really hit you, yet."

I turned away from her and looked down the walkway, where couples were holding hands and kissing left and right. I sighed. Suddenly I saw, amongst the crowd, a blue headed boy heading this way.

"L-Luka," I whispered without changing my gaze, "do you see what I see?"

"Oh snap," she moved positions again, then got up. "Come on, let's go before he sees you."

"Maybe he won't recognize me," I said slowly, feeling indifferent to Luka's panic.

"You're kidding, right? How many girls have teal hair with matching teal eyes and hang out with a girl with pink hair?"

"I have to face him eventually."

"Not the morning after the break-up!"

"You can leave if you want to."

"Seriously, Miku, what's gotten into you? Have you lost it? Oh, goodness, get up NOW!"

"Miku," the tall blue-haired boy stood with his hands in his pockets as he stopped next to my bench. I clutched my knees harder, my nails digging into the stockings. "Is that really you?"

Luka stepped back as she looked ferociously at Kaito. Before she could go in for the kill, I got up from the bench.

"Is it so hard to believe?" I stood as straight as I could and gave him the most expressionless look I could manage. I felt, on the inside, like jell-o that was about to fall over.

"Listen, Miku," he stepped toward me and I stepped back, "please let me explain what you saw last night."

"I really don't think I want to hear," I said turning away from him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward him.

"Miku, please."

I turned around sharply, my hand flowing quickly to slap his cheek. But before I could, I froze. Over Kaito's shoulder. I could see it. In broad daylight, in public. Can no one else see it? The dark, looming figure with a smile that threatens murder?

It… it was coming closer. I flipped my wrist out of Kaito's grip, then grabbed his and Luka's hand. I started running as fast as I could, not looking back. I kept running, my newly short hair falling into my face.

"M-Miku! Where are we going?" I felt Luka try to tug away from me, but I held her tight. I wasn't going to let go.

I ran so far I didn't recognize the area surrounding me anymore. I found an alley and bolted into there, stopping and pushing my back against a wall. I was breathing heavy as I released the hands of those I dragged along with me.

"What the hell was that?" Kaito looked up at me, breathing a little less heavy than I was.

Suddenly the ground rumbled violently causing us to fall over. Luka and Kaito crawled over to me and grabbed a hold of me in fear. Then, the familiar deep voice echoed in my ears.

"I will kill everything you love."

"Wh-what?" Luka looked around, panicked. The shaking of the ground stopped.

"Miku…?" Kaito turned towards me. "What… what's going on?"

I was trembling, my eyes wide and my body cold. I knew what it meant. At least, that is what I think. It said everything. Does that mean Luka, and all my other friends?

I looked at Kaito. Would he count, too? Do I… still love him? No! Of course not! He is safe from the wrath of _The Slenderman._

"Len…" I whispered out loud.

Luka turned and stared at me, and Kaito looked confused. I stood up quickly and started running towards where I hoped the school was. I had no idea where I was or where I was going. My heart was leading me and I followed as quickly as possible. My name was being called, but as I kept going the voices faded into dust.

Something was chasing behind me. I didn't want to know. I had a feeling I knew already, but I did not want to accept it. I was getting so tired and I felt so weak. Where is Len? I have to save him.

_No one likes you. No one loves you. No one cares. You are worthless. Len will betray you, too. Mikuo will grow farther apart from you. What are you? You are not human. You are an android. You should not be functioning. Why won't you die, Hatsune Miku?_

I stopped suddenly, because there was no more land in front of me. I leaned over slightly, and I was looking over the side of a cliff. Waves of rough water crashed underneath me, and wind toyed with my short teal hair. I felt myself become physically ill, and I fell to my knees. My breath broke into shaky gasps as I continued staring at the threatening scene before me.

_Jump._

_Jump._

_Jump._

_Jump, Hatsune Miku! Jump!_

I turned slightly and out of the corner of my eye, I could see the black suit and white tie. I could see the bald, eyeless face stretching out from the collar. I could see the pointed tentacles stretching from its back, wishing to stab its next victim. Its sharpened teeth smiled at me in a psychotic way, and I felt like I was going insane. I was trembling again, and turned away to look at the waves again. Things started to become blurry.

"They will die," the deep voice chuckled.

"No," tears welled on my eyelids.

"They will all die," it began to laugh, "they will be killed by me!"

I looked at my hands. I was shaking so hard. I clutched my stomach and pushed myself forward slowly until my nose touched the soft, pale green grass. Then I started to remember when this all started.

_Noon is drawing near._


	10. Back to the Past

**Chapter Ten  
><strong>Back to the Past

My tiny fingers gently wrapped the ribbon around the colorful blue box. I was so excited I could hardly contain myself. This was the first thing I have ever bought with my own money, and it's not even for me! I was glowing with pride.

When I had finished, I bolted out the door of the tiny shop and ran down the white coated street. Snowflakes fell around me and melted into the blanket of snow that already covered the ground. I was oblivious to the beauty around me, concerned only for my goal. Oh, how simple the happiness of a child is.

"Mikuo! Mikuo!" I shouted as I hopped up the stairs that led to my front door. I got on my tip-toes and attempted to open the door, trying not to drop the gift I was holding. I started to cry out of frustration because my hands were getting cold and I couldn't get the door to open.

Just then, the door flew open and my small body was greeted with a big, warm hug.

"Oh, thank goodness, Miku!" Mikuo pulled me inside and shut the door behind us. He hugged me again. "You're supposed to come straight home after school! Where were you?" He let go of me and looked into my big eyes. His hair was messy and his clothes weren't on right. His face had "worried" written all over it, and it looked like he had been crying.

"I'm sorry, big brother," I stepped back and looked at my feet, hiding my gift behind my back. I turned around and put it down, then faced Mikuo and began fixing his shirt. "You're really bad at this."

He blushed and looked away from me as I unbuttoned and re-buttoned his shirt. "I could have done a better job if I wasn't busy worrying about you," he looked me in the eyes when I finished. "Where were you, anyway?"

I smiled and took my gift from the floor behind me. I presented it with a big grin on my face. "Merry Christmas, big brother Mikuo!"

His cold expression became warm with happiness, and he slowly took it from me. "What… what is this?"

"Open it!" I hopped up and down with anticipation.

He pulled on the ribbon that I carefully put around it earlier. The wrapping came undone and revealed a rectangular black box. He lifted the case. Inside was a silver necklace with a fancy musical note hanging from the chain. His eyes widened and lit up as he took it from the box. His hands were shaking and he dropped the box, looking at the glimmering necklace with his mouth slightly open.

He was motionless. I took the necklace from him and traveled behind him, wrapping my arms around his large body and clipping the necklace together once I had it on him properly. He put his fingertips on it as he turned and faced me.

He tackled me in a hug and he started crying. "Ohh Miku~" He rubbed his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead. "This is the greatest gift I have ever received," he pulled me close to him, "and it came from the greatest person in the world."

I giggled and laid my head on his shoulder. Our parents died soon after I was born, and Mikuo's been taking care of me since. We only have each other in the world. I'm not complaining.

"I love my big brother Mikuo," I smiled, feeling a bit tired. He must have known I'd be sleepy and started humming to me. Before long I was drifting to sleep.

Later, I awoke to the smell of dinner. I was in my little nightie, and scuttled from my bed to the kitchen. I pulled myself up onto a chair, and rubbed my eyes.

Mikuo grinned at me and placed cooked leek in front of me. My eyes lit up and I smiled big at him. He was still wearing the necklace, and he had made my favorite dinner. Today was a good day.

I started to dig in. "Hey, Miku, would you like to go to the park tomorrow?" Mikuo sat across from me.

I almost spit up the delicious leek in surprise. "Y-Yes!" I muttered behind all my crunches. He looked really happy as he held the musical note between a few fingers. He never looked so content before.

When we had finished eating and he cleaned up, he walked over to me and kissed my forehead again. "You're the only reason I keep singing, Miku," he told me as he picked me up. He took me to my room and tucked me in. I didn't think I could get to sleep, because I'd be too excited for the trip we were going to take tomorrow. But Mikuo's soothing voice sent me down dream avenue soon enough.

_A new day arises._

"I wanna go on the swings!" I shouted and let go of Mikuo's hand as I ran toward the swing set. He laughed.

"Alright, I'll be here, watching you," he sat on a nearby wooden bench and put earmuffs on. I watched him carefully and he soon drifted to sleep. I grinned. He works so hard he can't stay awake sometimes. He's like an old man.

I kept swinging and looked around curiously. Off into the distance I saw a tall black figure. He was standing next to a lone tree, facing the park where the many children and I were playing. For some reason, I wanted to get closer. I hopped off of the swing and approached the man in a suit.

"Hello, mister," I greeted. He looked down at me, and I took a step back, surprised. "Ah, where are your eyes?"

He said nothing.

"Did you lose them? I can help you look for them," I turned away and began tracing the ground with my teal eyes, feeling like a detective. "You're really tall," I stated, trying to make small talk, "almost as tall as the tree."

He said nothing.

"Do you know where you lost your eyes?" I asked, turning back towards him. He was still looking down at me. "Do you know how to talk?"

"I've been watching you for awhile," he said finally.

"What?" I stuck my hands into the pockets sewn into my white jacket.

"You have a lot of power," he smiled. His teeth were sharp. My eyes widened, and my small mind told me I was in danger. "I would like to harness that power, Hatsune Miku."

Black things came out from his back. My hands left my pockets and I took a few steps back. "How… how do you know my name?"

"Awaken," his head cocked a bit to the side, "and give me all of your power!"

I shouted and fell backwards as the black things came at me. I closed my eyes and everything became still.

"Miku!" I heard the crunching of snow and opened my eyes. Mikuo was standing over me, and that black figure was gone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, big brother," I took his hand and he helped me up. "I'm hungry."

"Okay," he led me to his car. "Let's go get something to eat."

I looked back at the tree and the tall man was standing there again. He was smiling and looked really scary. Then I heard his voice in my head that said "I'll haunt you forever, Hatsune Miku."

I was young and understood nothing of what was happening. The man kept visiting me, and Mikuo never took his necklace off for the years that followed. That's all I can remember. Now what?

_The clock is ticking._


	11. Blissfully Forgotten

**Chapter Eleven  
><strong>Blissfully Forgotten

_Noon is drawing near._

If I do jump, will I finally be free? Will this monster leave me alone? Can I go to Heaven and be happy forever in my own utopia?

"_I love you, Miku."_

I can't leave Len here alone… I can't jump off of this cliff and end it all. I have to stay for Mikuo, Luka, and the others… I have to stay for…

Kaito.

"You're so entertaining," it said smoothly. I wanted to stab it with its own black tentacle. "You don't know what you want. Don't worry: I'll make it easy for you. I'll make it so you have no choices."

"You won't," I got up from my helpless position and faced the creature I hated with all of my heart. "Tell me what you want and I will give it to you."

"I want your life," it barred its teeth.

"Take it," I closed my eyes.

"Jump."

I let out another shaky breath, which is what I thought would be my last. I'll have to do it. I must. For the sake of the ones I love. "Promise you won't hurt them if I do."

"I'll have no reason to."

Why am I so willing to let go of this life? I'm in love with the greatest person in the world. I have a loving brother and many caring friends. I have a famous voice and a coveted beauty.

_You are an android. You are not real._

I turned away from it. I looked down at the crashing waves beneath my feet. I couldn't help but let a few tears trail down my cheek. Then I started to sing. It was something I created from my heart.

"Goodbye, Goodbye,  
>Please tell me it's not forever.<br>Thank you, Thank you,  
>Someday we'll be together.<br>I love you, I love you,  
>I'm not an abandoner."<p>

Then, I…

I…

I stepped off and fell forward.

I'm falling.

Everything froze. The world around me and myself. But there was a sudden pressure on my wrist. Am I dead? I think…

Why do I suddenly feel so warm?

I opened my eyes. I'm in someone's arms. I'm still in the place I was. I felt cold water droplets falling upon me. Is it raining?

I looked up, and instead of seeing the sky, I saw someone's face. He had blue hair and he was crying. His face was contorted in pain and he hugged me close to him.

"Don't leave me, Miku," he said, looking deep into my eyes with his sapphire pair.

"Who…" I paused. "Is that my name?" I blinked. Why do I feel so empty? I can only remember a tall black and white figure grinning at me with sharp teeth and no eyes.

"What… what are you talking about?" He pulled away from me and looked panicked. A woman with pink hair came out from behind a forest.

"Who… am I? What… am I doing here?" I can't remember anything. Have I just lost my memory? Is it his fault?

"Kaito, what is she talking about?" The pink haired woman looked more panicked than the boy.

"I caught her jumping off of this cliff," he grabbed my wrists tightly, "and now she's acting like she has no memory."

"But… I'm not pretending," I told him, being very honest.

The woman came close and kneeled down next to me. "Do you not remember me?" She asked, her eyes glittering with sadness.

"What were you to me?" I looked straight into her eyes to let her know that I truthfully have no idea who she is.

"We were like sisters, Miku," tears welled in her eyes. "I'm Luka, your best friend since you were born. Megurine Luka."

I shook my head slowly from side to side.

"Please! Please remember me!" She cried, throwing her arms around my neck and embracing me in a hug.

"How… how will we tell everyone else?" The boy, who she called Kaito, pulled her away from me.

"I don't want to have to tell anyone," she whimpered through harsh sobs, "I want our normal Miku back."

I turned to Kaito. "And you, what are you to me?"

"Err…" He looked at Luka. "Good friends," he turned back to me.

"What about…" I paused to think about what I was saying. I've forgotten how to properly speak too, it seems. "What about family? Do I have any?"

"You have a brother," Luka started. "You lost your parents awhile ago."

"Oh."

"Luka, look! She's _bleeding!_" Kaito leapt onto his feet and pulled me up, holding my wrist. Luka stood up and peered at my finger tip, which was bleeding slightly.

"How… how is this possible?" She took a few steps back. Is it not natural for a person to bleed?

"We have to take her to Master," Kaito started pulling me to the forest and Luka followed. Master?

Soon enough we were in front of a giant skyscraper that shone brilliantly in the sunlight. It stood like a rectangular glass box, glittering as a fresh diamond. I couldn't look at it long, because Kaito was leading me quickly inside. I'm so confused. Who am I?

Inside, everything was a bright white. A woman sat behind a desk and typed away on a laptop.

"Oh," she said, peering up from her glasses, "do come in, Vocaloids. Your Master is not busy at this very moment. You can see her at the top floor. I will let her know you're coming."

"Thank you," Luka nodded at her and followed Kaito as he brought me into an elevator. I started to feel guilty about not remembering anything. I keep seeing that figure laughing at me. Am I a bad person?

"Her bleeding won't stop," Kaito held up my hand again and Luka peered at my finger.

"I don't understand. Miku, what do you remember?" She looked at me with sad eyes. I wanted to make her feel better, but the only way was to regain my memory.

"There's this monster… a very large monster with white skin and no eyes. He… he was wearing a suit, I think. He keeps laughing at me with his pointed teeth showing," I explained the best I could manage.

"Err…" Luka looked at Kaito, then back at me. "Well, right before we lost you, strange things were happening. There was a loud voice threatening to hurt people you care about. You kept running from something. You didn't tell us anything, but you should have."

I suddenly had a flashback. For a split second, I could see this blonde boy with turquoise eyes. He was smiling at me, and I think I was smiling back. "L… Len?" I said out loud.

Kaito and Luka looked at me in shock. "What do you remember!" Luka urged.

"Just a boy," I stepped back, frightened by her anticipation.

"Nothing else?" She looked at me, disappointed. I shook my head.

There was a sudden "ding" as the elevator doors opened. There was a large, luxurious office before us. It looked more like a living room to a mansion rather than a woman's office. There was a fur carpet on the floor in front of a fireplace. Bookcases and other extravagant things lined the walls.

A tall woman with blood red hair hopped out of the office chair. She stood about as tall as Kaito as she pushed up her glasses on her face. Her hazel eyes gleamed out from them and a smile danced on her lips. She excitedly came over to us, only wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans. Her movements were that of a child's and her eyes shone brightly with innocence.

"Come in, my children!" She took Luka's hand and pulled her over to her office desk, then swinging her hand as a way of saying "come this way." Kaito didn't let go of me still and lead me quickly to where the woman was.

"Master Jenni," Luka started, "Miku has lost her memory. And…"

Attention centered on me as there was a period of silence in the air.

"She's actually _bleeding_," Kaito finished for Luka and held out my hand for Master to see. The joy that was once in her cute face slowly dissolved into worry.

She grabbed my hand and looked, for a long time, at my finger. "Miku did you…" she started, "…did you happen to make a deal with _The Slenderman_?"

I quickly pulled away from Master, as I somehow recognized that name. My mind naturally put the white face with that name, and bingo… I remember how I met the thing. The entire memory was too much. I fully remembered my brother Mikuo and only partially recalled the creature… I fell backwards.

"That triggered a memory," Master turned, her back now facing me. She hummed quietly in thought. "I know what you did, you silly girl." She looked at me and smiled kindly, glowing once again with happiness.

"What?" Luka, Kaito, and I asked in unison.

"Giving _The Slenderman_ your power to protect your loved ones. It's admirable…" she trailed off into her thoughts.

"You did what?" Luka turned towards me in shock.

Master began humming. "So he went and turned you human~"

"Hold on… who's _The Slenderman_?" Kaito interrupted Master as she was drifting into her own little world. She looked at him with a peaceful expression.

"Miku didn't tell you guys anything, huh?" She grinned at me. "Probably because all she knew were his goals and nothing more. Although, keeping it a secret was likely a good idea. He might have lashed out sooner if you told your friends," she winked.

I just stared at her blankly. What a fool the old me was. I forgot everything and told my friends nothing. They could have helped me if they knew what I no longer know. Kaito and Luka turned away, whispering to each other. Master stepped up to me without my noticing, and placed her hand on my tummy.

"Keep this one safe, 'kay?" She winked again, quickly turning away before I could respond. She walked up to Luka and Kaito, saying something to them before looking back at me and smiling gently. I don't know why, but she makes me want to cry into her. I want her to hold me so she can help stop the tears that are waiting to come.

Suddenly, I felt dizzy and everything around me was fading. I heard my name being called as I fell over, being unable to hold myself up.

I awoke in a quaint little house, with pink and white colors. I was on a white couch and the TV was on. An anime with two boys was on, one had purple hair and the other had white hair. They looked like they cared deeply for each other. It made me feel lonely.

Kaito and Luka were shouting at each other from the hallway. I couldn't make out what they were saying. I caught a few words like "cheating" and "hate." I had no idea what any of that meant. I just lied on the couch, watching the show.

My phone rang with an unfamiliar ringtone. I reached into the pocket of my black skirt and pulled out a teal colored cell phone with a star charm hanging from it. I didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway.

"Miku? Where are you?" A light, male voice questioned me from the other end.

"Who…" I sat up, pausing momentarily. "Who is this?"

"It's Len. Where are you?"

Len… That boy, that name, that face. I dropped my phone and it clattered on the tiled floor. Luka and Kaito heard it (though they didn't hear my ringtone) and ran into the room. Luka knelt down and picked it up, and Kaito sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder and looking at me painfully. I stared with a broken expression at Luka's feet.

"Who is this?" Luka questioned, a hand on her hip and her eyebrows furrowed.

I heard the squeaking of what was the answer to her question. Her expression changed from angry to the look of someone who was about to break down and cry.

"Who is it?" Kaito looked at her, worried.

"Len," she answered Kaito by continuing her conversation on the phone, "come to my house."

He said a few more words and then hung up. Luka handed me my phone and I put it back into my pocket. My body was twitching as I consistently thought of the boy's name. I started to feel dizzy again, and my instincts told me to get up and run. I ran into the bathroom (I don't know how I knew where it was) and fell to my knees before the toilet. Soon, my head was shoved inside and excrements of my previous meal forced its way back up my throat and out of my mouth.

"Miku?" Kaito called. He ran into the bathroom and found me there, feeling "under the weather."

"What? What's she doing?" Luka pushed her way passed Kaito and gasped when she saw me.

"Being human…" Kaito stopped himself and breathed in and out slowly, then continued, "…looks rough."

The doorbell rang, and they both jumped and ran out of the room. I heard some voices and the door closed. Luka came back and sat down on the floor next to me.

"That wasn't Len," she told me, "but Master Jenni. She wanted me to give you this…" She tapped my arm with what felt was a box. I pulled my head out of the toilet with a stench of death. I looked at what Luka was holding and it was a small rectangular box with "Pregni" written on it in large letters.

I took it from her. "It's a pregnancy tester," she explained. "This is absurd, but she wants you to try it."

I nodded understandingly and she got up and left the room. My shaky hands took the stick out. I looked at the back of the box for instructions. I read them carefully and followed.

Ten minutes of sitting and staring at a blank wall. I was trembling as I wrapped my fingers around the untouched stick to check the results of its experiment.

Purple line for yes.

Yellow line for no.

My eyes were closed. I didn't want to look at it. I have no memories of anything, how can I possibly have a child now? I started to cry as my body shook more. Slowly but surely, I opened my eyes.

I dropped the stick and ran out of the bathroom. Luka and Kaito were sitting next to each other on the couch, neither of them looking very happy. I ran and fell before Luka, lying my head on her lap and crying harder than before.

"Miku," she asked, petting my head gently, "what's wrong?"

"I'm carrying a child," I sobbed, "and I don't know anything."

Kaito's breathing paused and he stared at the television, though I don't think he was actually watching it. Then, he got up and walked down the hallway, stopping halfway and punching the wall with the side of his fist, shouting angrily to the heavens.

"It's not mine!" He screamed, "It's not! I know it isn't!"

"What do you mean?" Luka questioned, watching him.

"Miku and I never did that together," his violent sobs continued. "Whose could it possibly be?"

"Len's." She whispered loud enough for him to hear. He turned around sharply and stared at her from the darkness, his eyes glowing with pure hatred and anger.

"What?" He asked.

"Len was there for her when she was weak. He took advantage of that, and…" Luka continued but was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Kaito ran to the door and slammed it open, throwing his fist outwards, punching whoever was on the other side. The other person fell backwards.

"What the hell?" The familiar voice growled as he stood up.

"How could you!" Kaito hissed as his eyes of fire watched the boy's every move. He pushed passed Kaito to get inside, the back of his hand pressed against his bleeding mouth. His eyes trailed over to Luka and I. His eyes widened.

"What's going on?" He asked. "Miku, what happened to you? What did you do to your hair?" Luka stood up, taking my hands and removing them from her skirt. I was clutching her skirt so tightly I didn't even realize I was. I looked up at her, but she only saw Len at that moment. She went towards him, grabbing his hands. Her eyes were filled with tears as she took him down the hallway into her bedroom. She shut the door behind her. Kaito stood where he was, huffing angrily with no movements as he stared outside the open front door. I sat there, watching Luka's bedroom door in fear.

Kaito walked over towards me and sat next to me on the floor in front of the couch. I thought he was hurt before, but know he looked as if he were dying. I looked at him pitifully, because I had no idea what any of this meant to him.

"I love you, Miku," he wiped his eyes, "please remember that."

_The sun falls and the moon rises._


	12. Try Harder

**Chapter Twelve  
><strong>Try Harder

_The sun awakens._

I have no memory of what happened after Kaito's "I love you," but after I woke up my finger tips immediately went to my face and stroked my bottom lip, which was trembling. It was impulse, but since I have no idea what it meant, I ignored it.

I sat up and looked around. I was lying on the couch, blankets piled on top of me. I slowly realized that I had stepped on someone as I sat there. I looked below and there was that blonde boy, snoring quietly. He looked so cute and peaceful as he slept. I pulled my feet back up onto the couch as to not disturb him, if I haven't already.

I buried my face into the arm of the couch that acted like my pillow overnight. What happened? I feel like I just woke up from a hangover. Luka and Kaito were nowhere in sight.

I, very carefully, stretched my legs out until I could touch the floor around the boy firmly with my feet. Then I strategically used my arms to push myself up and over him, which I assure you, was hard but successful. Now that I was up, I had no idea what to do.

That dizzy feeling returned. I hesitated momentarily, but then rushed to the bathroom and fell to the cold floor to retch into the toilet.

Someone must have heard the terrible noises I was making, because the door soon squeaked open with two knocks on it. I didn't know who it was because my head was so far down into the bowl, trying not to make a mess with what little food I had left in my body.

"It's kind of early," the female voice yawned. It must have been Luka. "Are you alright?"

I couldn't really answer, so I just groaned to answer.

"Are you sure you didn't just eat something bad, and the test lied?" She stepped towards me and was making noises like she was grabbing something.

I groaned again in response. I wish that was the case. I wish that test did lie. Maybe it did, and this sickness is something else. The only way to know is to see a professional doctor.

"Do you still not remember anything?" she pulled my head out and started rubbing my face with a warm, wet rag. I watched her with curiosity. She's a gorgeous woman, I wonder if she has someone special in her life. With how gentle she was being with Len, I'd say he was hers, but Luka had the impression that he was the father of the life I'm carrying within me.

I almost forgot to answer and just nodded. When she pulled away from me, I asked "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Gakupo," she sighed happily as if just his name made her love him deeper.

Gakupo. Best friends. Kaito.

"Ow," I moaned, grabbing my head. Regaining memories was painful. "Is he best friends with Kaito?"

"Yeah," she paused. "Did Gakupo's name give you a memory?"

"Only Kaito ignoring me every time I saw him and Gakupo," I told her.

"Mmm," her voice was a bit monotone, and she nodded understandingly. "What about your brother? Do you remember him at all?"

"Yesterday, when Master said 'Slenderman,'" I told her what I had kept to myself, "I remembered everything about him, right to the necklace and how he's dating…" I hesitated. I don't know this person but the name is pushing through. "Gumi."

"Do you remember Gumi?" she asked. She keeps giving me questions to answer. It's making me feel worse as I try to pierce into the carefully wrapped memories.

"No," I confessed to her, "not yet."

She stood up and went over to the sink to wash the rag covered in what had been food in my belly.

"How about… Meiko?" She hummed that question a bit, not looking at me.

_Meiko stole Kaito from me._ The first thing to come to mind, and nothing else followed. I repeated it exactly out loud to Luka.

Luka stopped moving, but resumed slowly so she could put the rag down to the side of the sink. She stared into the mirror with her hands pushed down onto the front of the sink, saying nothing still. Her head fell and she laughed a bit to herself.

"That's it? No idea what that means?" She didn't move when she asked, waiting patiently for my response.

"Mhmm," I nodded even though she couldn't see it. "What happened last night?" I finally wondered aloud.

"I found you on the couch, sleeping, when I came out with Len," she told me honestly. "Kaito was sitting on the floor. If you can't remember, ask him."

"Where is he?" I urged.

"Sleeping."

"Where?"

She laughed again and then stepped away from the sink.

Since she didn't answer, I gave her another question. "Luka, tell me honestly, who is Kaito to me?"

"Do you want to know?" She asked. Her back was against the wall and she didn't look at me. Her head was tilted back so her face aimed at the ceiling, and her eyes were closed peacefully.

I nodded slowly. I'm not so sure I want to. Why would Kaito tell me he loved me when I'm pregnant with Len's child? Did I cheat?

Luka started telling me everything, starting with how Kaito ignored me and ending with the story of how I started running from them because of that voice.

Turns out I didn't cheat. Kaito did. Len, my best friend, turned into my lover overnight. It doesn't make much sense to me, but I guess it's possible. It does explain Kaito's behavior and Len being close to me as I slept.

My memories were coming together but still so much was missing. I can't remember what I was feeling or thinking in the memories explained to me, but the ones I gained myself are like any other memory. I wish I had everything. I feel so empty in my head but my stomach was full with a growing child.

"I'm sorry, Miku," she took my hand and pulled me onto my feet. "Let's go get some breakfast, okay?"

She led me into a kitchen similar to Mikuo's. I hopped onto a chair while Luka plunged into the fridge. There was a lot of silence between us, but before I knew it there was a steaming hot plate of pancakes before me. I smiled and dug in, thanking her momentarily.

Before long, I heard a groaning of someone just waking up that came from behind me. I turned and Len was standing a few feet away, rubbing his eyes while pushing his bangs away.

"What are you guys eating that I'm not?" he asked groggily, walking up and sitting in a chair next to me. My face became hot with what I guessed to be blush.

"I made enough," Luka dished out a plate in front of him.

"Oh boy," he smiled wide and began eating after thanking her. This'd probably be a normal event if I remembered things. I feel so empty and broken apart from Luka and Len. I only remember everything about Mikuo, everything else is a haze. We all ate in peace.

When we finished, Kaito came out of nowhere and silently grabbed his own plate. He sat away from the rest of us as we stood up together. Luka took our plates to the sink and started washing them.

"Good thing today's Saturday," Luka sighed. No one said anything else as I slipped out of the room.

Just as I was stepping into the living room, the doorbell rang, so I went to answer it. I opened the door and an extremely tall man with very long purple hair was standing there with his elbow against the archway of the door, his hand grazing over his forehead, his other hand on his hip. He was standing in a flirty position, one leg crossed over the other. His lilac eyes were inviting as he stared down at me, but that slowly disappeared as he realized who was at the door.

"Oh, Miku," his gorgeous voice danced off his lips, "where's Luka?"

"Who's wondering?" I asked, wanting his name very badly.

"Stop joking," he smiled and chuckled a bit. I melted slightly. He was beautiful, I wanted his strong arms around me, but somehow I felt his presence like that of an older brother's. "It's me Gakupo."

All of my fantasies crashed as I realized this was Luka's lover. I almost died in jealousy. He was so manly compared to Len's baby face and Kaito's cuteness.

"Kitchen," I finally answered and stepped to the side. He walked in, took my hand off of the doorknob, and shut the door for me. He smiled pleasantly at me and walked away. I couldn't help but think about how lucky Luka was as I followed behind him. I stopped at the doorway of the kitchen, seeing Luka's eyes light up when she turned around and saw the lovely man standing before her.

Without hesitation, they were in one another's arms and their lips where wrapped around each other. I pinched the bottom of my skirt and twisted it around with both hands, wishing I was in Luka's place. I'm probably too short for him, though.

I didn't notice, but someone grabbed my arm and they were pulling me into another room. I was soon sitting on what looked like Luka's bed and the door was closed to this bedroom. Standing before me was the blonde, his turquoise eyes glittering like he was about to cry.

"Did you really lose your memory, Miku?" He asked me with a shaky voice. I stared gently back into his eyes. I didn't want to disturb him, I wanted him to be happy, but he was so hurt right now and there was nothing I could do but tell him the truth.

"Yeah," I whispered, my voice trailing a bit. His face was so serious, but his eyes were filled with much painful emotion. His expression didn't change when I answered him, and after a long period of silence, it still didn't.

"Please let this remind you of something," he said out loud, as if to no one. He leaned over me, one hand on the bed next to my hip, the other hand running up through my hair and gently caressing the back of my head. The face he was making became a bit softer. His head was so close to mine.

My lips parted and a shaky gasp left them. My face became red hot with embarrassed blush, and my eyes were wide.

Suddenly his eyelids were lowering, and when they got close to being completely closed, he pushed himself closer to me, and our lips met. For a moment, I kept my eyes open, not sure what to make of this passionate kiss, but I soon closed them to enjoy it more.

His hand slipped away from my head and fell to the side of my other hip. He started walking forward with his hands, forcing me to lie down on my back. He was over me, his body really warm, kissing me with all of his heart. I want to remember you, Len, I really do. You just have to help me, and I just need to try harder…

His skin was so warm against mine, and he treated me so gently. I almost forgot that I didn't really know him, because this was so real. I wanted to feel him like this forever, but it's the fleeting moments that are more special, because they are soon greeted with other moments.

We finished after what had seemed like eternity. I just hope we were quiet; it'd be disturbing to be on the other side of the door and hear what was going on. We were wrapped warmly beneath the covers, our fingers intertwined in-between us. I watched his eyes as he stared into mine. I felt so content and at peace, I almost forgot about everything that happened these last few days.

"Do you remember me, Miku?" He crawled closer and kissed the tip of my nose.

I smiled at him, without realizing there was a time I didn't remember him. My smile vanished and my eyes widened. I sat up and tackled him in a hug, almost pushing him off of the bed.

"I remember you, I remember you!" I cried.

He slowly wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck, nipping it a bit. I sat up and looked at him, tears streaming down my face. He just smiled, saying nothing.

"I love you, Len," I sobbed.

He kissed me a couple of times, and then wiped my eyes. "I love you, too, Miku."

I lied back down next to him without breaking our gaze. "I'm glad I'm having your child," I whispered.

"I'm glad, too," he smiled and kissed me again.

I was so happy. Nothing could ruin this moment. My best friend, now my lover. I like the transition.

_Noon is drawing near._


	13. Despise

**Chapter Thirteen  
><strong>Despise

_Noon is drawing near._

After awhile, Len took my hand and together we quietly slipped out of the bedroom. Luka probably wouldn't be happy if she knew what happened in there. I wouldn't be, either, but this was an important part in the progression of regaining my memory.

It was kind of quiet, so we went to the living room. Luka was sitting on Gakupo's lap to make room for the two others sitting on the couch. There was Kaito, and…

Mikuo.

I pulled away from Len and immediately attacked my brother with hugs and kisses. He was shocked to see me and just stared at me with a dumbfounded expression.

"Miku, what did you do to your hair?" He asked after a few seconds.

I grunted unhappily. Everyone's been asking that. I sat on the floor and gently laid my head on his lap. He petted his fingers through my hair. Surely Luka has told him everything.

"I've been so worried," he told me. "Oh, Luka, I've invited Gumi over if that's okay."

"It's great," she said as Gakupo licked her neck slowly. I was wondering how she could remain so calm when a beautiful man like him is so into her. I guess they've been together awhile. About thirteen years, I think, since they got together in kindergarten and now they're seniors. "Maybe it will trigger another memory for Miku."

Mikuo nodded at her as Len took a seat on a lounge chair that matched the couch. Kaito was so quiet; I almost forgot he was there. I wonder how he'd feel if he knew what Len and I were just doing. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to see his reaction so badly, it was like an obsession. I wanted Kaito to care, even though he obviously didn't. If he cared he wouldn't have cheated on me with Meiko. If I never found that lingerie, would I be like this right now, pregnant with Len's child while having such an empty memory?

Suddenly we all heard a stomach growl and Mikuo's face turned red. Luka giggled and hopped off of Gakupo's lap. "C'mon, let's go to the kitchen," she smiled at him, "I'll make you breakfast."

"Ah, I want seconds, please!" Len followed after her.

"Hey, me too," Kaito finally said something and got up to follow them.

"Gakupo?" Luka paused at the door of the kitchen.

"I'm fine, ate this morning," he told her.

"Alright," she shut the door behind her. Before I knew it I was alone with Gakupo. I sat on the couch next to him, but kept my distance.

"So," he started. I looked over at him for the first time since I entered the room. He was leaning close, shortening the distance between us I tried to create. His lilac eyes glittered and shone like diamonds littered them. I couldn't help but blush, he was looking at me with the sexiest smile. I felt like I was under the spell he had concocted in secret. "Have you really forgotten everything?"

I swallowed hard and nodded. He got even closer.

"All about me?" He asked, grabbing some of my hair and smelling it gently.

"I hardly even knew you," I said suddenly.

"Ah," he had his arm draped over the back of the couch like his arm was around me. I was so small compared to him and felt trapped. "But that's very untrue."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to make myself sound serious but I just squeaked the words out like a pathetic girl being treated by a longtime crush.

"Nothing," he kissed my cheek and returned to the position he was in when I sat down. "You've already forgotten, so unless you remember, there's no point in getting into it."

I put my hand on the cheek he kissed and looked down to my feet. What happened between us? Is he saying he cheated on Luka with me? How long ago was this? Why is he so irresistible?

"W-won't you remind me?" I asked without moving. This is so weird. Why would he act like this with me when he's with Luka? Luka's a wonderful, beautiful woman. And what am I? A pregnant, confused, and unattractive little girl.

"It was a dark and stormy night," he started with a chuckle. "It had been a bad day, Luka and I got in a fight, and…" he stopped for a moment. His face went from calm to serious. He didn't look at me as he told this story. "Luka broke up with me."

"Wh-" I tried to ask, because I thought they'd been together for thirteen years _straight_; no break ups or anything in between. He interrupted me, however, by placing his hand over my mouth. He was really close to me again, one leg crossed over the other, his loose hair falling over his face.

"Shhh," he put a finger up to his lips and winked at me. "Let me tell the story."

I nodded the best I could with his hand against my mouth.

"I was really depressed and hurt," he continued, "so I wandered the streets for awhile. I ended up running into cute little Miku. I saw her hair down for the first time, and the moon lit it up perfectly. The wounded man I was needed someone to patch me up. Adorable Miku took me home with her, and without knowing the true reason why I was sad, gave me many comforting words. She soon went to make me something to eat, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I had no way of repaying the lonely Miku, so when she came back from the kitchen, I began comforting her, too. Instead, they were flirtatious words." His hand left my mouth and slipped to my cheek, resting there. "Sweet little Miku blushed, because no guy has ever been as sweet to her as I. She made it hard to resist, so I kissed her on both cheeks." He then kissed both of my cheeks, whispering "like this" as he did. "Then I kissed her on her nose." He kissed me on the tip of my nose, again whispering "like this." "Then I kissed her on those trembling lips…" He leaned in really close and took his precious time getting to my lips. But before he could kiss me, my hand shot up and I relaxed my fingers against his lower lip.

"Gakupo," I told him assertively, "you were single at that time, so it's okay. Right now you're with Luka, so don't you dare."

He chuckled in the cutest way, then leaned back away from me, removing his hand from my cheek. My hand replaced his. My cheek now felt cold. His hand was so big and warm.

"You're right," he grinned, "my Miku saves me again."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked softly, my voice trailing a bit.

"If you weren't there for me that night, I might have ended it. I can't live without Luka, but if she can, then I just won't," his smile faded slightly, letting me know just how serious he was about taking his own life, and how my comforting words (and lips…) really did stop him. "And just now," he continued, "you saved me from hurting Luka and probably ending it between us for sure."

I can't believe it, but right then I smiled. I didn't do much, but I saved a person's life. I hardly even remember the incident, but it happened. I guess I sort of feel protective over him now, like a guardian of his and Luka's love. Although, I wish he wouldn't make it so hard to resist him, it's really unfair. I almost let him kiss me, he was being so cute.

He held my hand for a few moments until the kitchen door opened. Then he very slowly slipped his hand out of mine, making it feel like he wished he didn't have to let go. He better not fall in love with me, we have our own lives to start with Luka and Len.

Luka sat on Gakupo's lap again, and suddenly Len pulled me onto his. I did blush and hesitate a bit, but I relaxed my head on his shoulder. They're just trying to make room, after all. Mikuo sat next to us, and Kaito sat on the separate seat.

"I hope Gakupo here didn't bore you, Miku," Luka said while rubbing noses with him.

"Not at all," I said quickly while raising my head from Len's shoulder.

"Yeah, I kept her entertained with the story of how we got together, Luka," he smiled at her, and when she looked away he winked at me. No one noticed, thank goodness, but I blushed harder than before. I have a secret with the most handsome man I know.

"Oh, that is boring," she joked. "Ah, Miku, I need to see you in the other room. _Privately_." She said the last word with emphasis, as in cluing to the men that they better not try to eavesdrop. We hopped out of our men's laps and headed into her bedroom. She shut the door behind us and sat on the bed, which I did as well.

"I didn't tell your brother about that test," she cleared her throat and looked away.

"Why?" I moaned. "I can't do it."

"Yes, you can," she looked at me sympathetically.

"He'll kill me, Luka."

"You think he won't if I tell him?"

"He might be a little nicer about it," I sighed.

"Fine, later when you're not here to face his wrath."

I smiled, hugged, and thanked her. "Oh," I started, remembering something, "I remember Len, now."

"Really?" She got excited. I nodded. "How? What'd he do?"

I hesitated. "Uh, he, he kissed me."

"Oh, really? That's all it took?"

I nodded.

She got up and opened the door. We left the room together. She returned to Gakupo's lap, and I was about to do the same for Len when the doorbell rang. Everyone looked at me since I was the only one up. I walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hi, Miku," the girl on the other side greeted. She had short, green hair with green eyes that look a bit honeyed. There were two white ribbons wrapping around the two long portions of her hair. She was wearing pure white: a scarf, jacket, skirt, stockings, mittens, and boots. She was gorgeous but looked cold, so I stepped to the side. She came in.

"Sis!" Gakupo said aloud when she walked in.

"Hey, baby," Mikuo chirped happily when he saw her.

She smiled pleasantly and waved at them as she took her mittens off and dropped them. She took her jacket off to reveal an orange and white sleeveless top and kicked off her boots. I just _stared _at her in wonder. I know this girl. Who is she?

Luka noticed how confused I was. "Miku, it's Gumi."

As soon as she said that name I fell backwards and landed on the cold, hard, tiled floor. Though it hurt, I said nothing and glared at my feet. Everything. Just _everything_.

Neru, Haku, Gumi, Rin, and… _Meiko._

_Meiko._

_Meiko._

_I __**despise **__Meiko._

_I __**hate**__ Meiko._

_Meiko. __**Die**__._

The Slenderman. Len's other half, Rin. Neru and Haku are together, Haku's pregnant with a child. Gumi's been together with my brother since before she graduated. That secret day with Gakupo. _Meiko stole Kaito from me_.

I gave away everything to protect them. Right after that passionate night with Len. When I changed everything about myself. I lost my identity, who I am.

I remember everything.

_It is Noon._


	14. Revenge isn't so Sweet

**Chapter Fourteen  
><strong>Revenge isn't so Sweet

_It is Noon._

Everyone jumped out of their seats in concern for me. They were talking loudly but I heard nothing, like they were speaking another language that was blurred. I could only see the face that filled me with so much _**hatred**_. Holding, kissing, caring for what was mine. Giving me that glare of jealousy the first day of school.

I returned to my feet as quickly as I could. I stood there, probably with a crazy look in my eye as I was in a threatening stance, my legs apart and my fingers crooked. They were coming closer, trapping me. I can't be trapped, not now. I pushed Gumi to the ground to give myself clear passage to the door. I bolted out and down the street, my name being called in fear behind me. The wind was brisk against my bare face, but I had one goal in mind that wasn't that of a normal girl's thoughts.

I am not normal.

I am Hatsune Miku.

I am an android, my purpose is to sing.

But right now, as I am human, my purpose has changed to that of evil and destruction. Now that I have my memory, what's happening to me? These are not feelings I usually feel. Something has a hold on my actions, but it cannot stop the flow of regular thought.

My legs kept going, but I didn't know where. I felt empty and lost, yet I wouldn't stop. Soon I was in front of a house I hardly recognized. I can't remember who owns it.

Temptation. Forcing me. I walked up the driveway to the porch, up the few steps and to the door. I lifted my shaking hand and placed it upon the doorknob. Without wanting to, I turned it and slowly pushed open the door, which squeaked from age. I stepped inside and immediately heard a woman humming a gentle tune I hadn't heard before. It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen, and that's where I went next.

A woman a bit taller than me was standing in front of the sink, cleaning a dish. She wore a white tank top and a red skirt, no shoes. Her brunette hair relaxed on the sides of her head, stretching only to her shoulders. She was shaking her hips in beat with her humming, not getting much of her work done.

Suddenly the sound of my breathing changed to a mixture of growling and wheezing. It didn't sound like me, but more like an angry guard dog. Yet, I knew it was me. I was paused in an attack-like, only a few feet from the happy-go-lucky woman. Hearing the noise I was making caused her to slowly put the plate she was holding down. She turned with much caution, intense fear in her eyes, yet when she saw me her expression changed to that of someone who wanted to laugh.

"Miku, what the hell? What are you doing in my house, and why are you making that noise?" She asked, a smirk upon her lips. She put a hand on her hip and shook her head. "Are you here because I stole your man?"

My body jerked forward, but I had enough control to catch myself. I can't control anything, but suddenly I spoke. "_Meiko stole Kaito from me,_" I said. However, it wasn't me. It was the Slenderman's voice, but my mouth was moving. I wanted to run but I couldn't do anything. I wanted to warn Meiko, but my body just took a few steps towards her. She looked very afraid and kept saying my name. She took a few steps back until she hit the sink.

I felt things come from my back. Black things. Evil things. The Slenderman's things. I have his tentacles and they are coming from me. They attacked Meiko.

_I am the Slenderman._

* * *

><p>"Miku!" Luka called, her hands cupped over her mouth to make her voice echo farther.<p>

"Sis!" Mikuo yelled, all of his movements done in panic.

They were wandering the streets in which they think Miku went. They all looked like they were on the verge of tears, worried for their loved one. One of them was already crying.

"Oh God, where is she?" Len cried quietly. His arms were limp at his side and he stared straight ahead, walking that direction and ignoring everyone else. Kaito came up behind him and put his hands on his shoulders, shaking him roughly.

"Len, snap out of it. You're not helping," he stopped shaking Len, whispering quietly and gently, as if his own words would cause both of them pain.

"It's all my fault," Gumi's tears drained down her face, "if I didn't come this wouldn't have happened." She pinched the part of the jacket over her belly, twisting it in her hands as she bit her lower lip.

"No, it's not, stop beating yourself up," Gakupo hugged her close. Mikuo walked over and pulled her away from him, holding her as she began crying into his shoulder.

"She has to be around here somewhere," Luka stressed the words coming out of her mouth. She looked both ways over and over while turning around in circles, not really going anywhere. She was panicking but tried to be strong, trying very hard to not cry.

Suddenly Kaito stopped moving. He exhaled sharply. Everyone turned to him (except Gumi since she was crying into Mikuo) and stared. "I think I know where she is," he said slowly. Without hesitation, he started running in the direction he thought Miku went, and everyone followed behind him as fast as they could.

They arrived and Meiko's house, the front door cracked open. No one moved for a whole minute, in fear of what was inside. Then, Kaito stepped up and pushed the door open, it creaking loudly as he did.

"Hello?" He called out once he stepped inside. Everyone soon followed behind him. "Miku? Meiko?"

The floorboards squeaked as he stepped forward. Then Gumi screeched loudly, and everyone turned and looked at where she was pointing. Blood was seeping out from under a door. Gakupo ran to it and opened the door, the door to the kitchen.

The site before him was hard to bear. Meiko was on the floor, leaning against a counter. She was bleeding badly from one arm, and other small, bleeding injuries swept her body. She coughed and moaned, trying to look up at those in the doorway. Luka pushed passed Gakupo and ran to Meiko's side. She knelt down next to Meiko and held her head up.

"What happened to you, Meiko?" Luka asked quickly, stricken with intense fear.

"M… Miku…" She managed to blurt out from the blood that filled her mouth, and coughed again.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Luka shouted while standing. Len grabbed his phone and dialed the three digit number.

A half an hour later, Meiko was being driven off to the nearest hospital. Everyone was silent as they watched it go, glad that the police didn't get involved to question what happened. They slipped back into her house, and began searching everywhere for Miku. Eventually they found her sleeping in Meiko's bed, completely untouched while the covers where over her, looking normal except for the rips and holes in the back of her shirt.

* * *

><p><em>What happened? Where am I? I'm without clothes, and there is nothing but blackness everywhere. I'm scared, what's going on?<em>

"I didn't think you'd regain your memory so quickly," the voice boomed. I knew immediately who it was. It was the Slenderman. "You have wonderful friends; I was thinking your loss of memory would last at least a year. Not even three days. That kind of upsets me, but I should have known better, after all, you are the most powerful woman alive."

I couldn't respond, my mouth wouldn't move. I had no control over my body, only my eyes and my thoughts, just like before everything went black. _What happened to Meiko_?

"Your friends saved her life, in case you were wondering," he answered like he could read my mind. "If it wasn't for your ability to resist, she'd be dead. But you overthrew me, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, finally regaining my mouth and voice.

"Did you… somehow lose consciousness?" He sounded as if he were talking to himself for a moment. "Of course. It only makes sense that you'd be able to tap into your strongest power while asleep. Well, after the last thing you remember, you used your power to chop off my tentacles after I only cut her once."

"Come out and fight me!" I shouted, ignoring most of what he was saying. I still couldn't move anything but my eyes and mouth.

"I'm afraid, you're in a sleeping state now," he chuckled. "Besides, we wouldn't want to scare your friends."

"You coward! You have no idea what it's like to have friends!" I retorted loudly and assertively, having no idea why I said that last part.

Suddenly there was a long, low, and deep growl. Then he was in front of me, quickly striking my arm, and disappeared as fast as he came. My hand immediately covered my deep and bleeding wound that developed from that hit.

"I have nothing to fight with! End this here, now. If you win, I'll let you use me for anything you want. If I win, you must leave and _never _return. Not for me or anyone else who lives," I set the rules for the much needed fight, hoping he'd agree.

"Fine," he hissed. Suddenly I was clothed, and provided with a dull sword. "Fight with that or nothing."

I wrapped my hand around the handle, then put myself in a fighting stance. When I was in second grade, Gakupo taught all of us how to use a sword. It took him over two years to teach us properly, but I'm so grateful that he did. I hope this sword is enough, though it's worn and rusty.

"Let the battle begin," his voice echoed loudly, sounding as he were pleased.

* * *

><p>"Hey, look!" Luka pointed at Miku's arm.<p>

"That wasn't like that before," Len assured her, leaning over to get a better look.

"What's going on? Why is she bleeding now?" Kaito asked no one particularly as he took Miku's wrist and twisted her arm slightly as to see the wound better.

Everyone crowded around the bed and watched her resting body carefully. Suddenly, another wound slashed itself onto her cheek and started to drip with blood.

Luka left the room and came back with a roll of toilet paper. She rolled up a group of squares and placed them over the wounds. "Meiko doesn't have a medical kit," she said to herself. "What person doesn't have a medical kit?" She had to keep replacing the paper bandages, as the wounds wouldn't stop bleeding.

"Ahh, see her forehead?" Gakupo pushed up Miku's bangs. "That bruise just appeared."

"That's the worst bruise I've ever seen," Gumi inspected, worry in her voice.

Mikuo got on his knees and laid his head on Miku's stomach. He began sobbing and whispering slurred words. The only thing that came out correctly was the painful question "What's happening to my baby sister?"

Gumi knelt down next to him and wrapped her arms around him to try to comfort him. Len sat on the edge of the bed furthest from Miku. He stared at the floor and said nothing. Kaito, Gakupo, and Luka crowded around Miku, watching wound after wound appear on her. Soon, cuts beneath her clothes began soaking them with blood.

"That's it. Can I get someone to run to the store and get a medical kit? She's bleeding way too much and there are too many wounds for me to keep a cycle of toilet paper on. We need to stop the flow and I need bandages," Luka looked around the room for a volunteer. She paused, staring at Len's back. "Kaito, take Len with you to the nearest store."

"Len? But…" Kaito tried to protest.

"Go! This is Miku we're talking about, damn it!" Luka stomped her foot and stared into Kaito's soul with fiery eyes. She was dead serious. She only got this way when she was fully fearful for someone, and right now she was crying with worry on the inside for Miku.

Kaito said nothing more and walked out of the bedroom door, Len following without a word. The only sound in the room was Mikuo's sobbing and the quick but loud sound of the front door slamming. Luka looked back at Miku.

"Please don't die on me, I need you," her eyes filled with tears. "I'm trying to be strong for you, but damn it, you have to be strong for me, too. Get through this for me, please, I'm begging you. I love you, Miku." Her hands trembled as she pressed on yet another roll of toilet paper on yet another wound.

Gakupo tried helping by speeding up the process of the cycle, trying not to get in Luka's way. Gumi took Mikuo downstairs to try and calm him down and make room for Luka as she worked feverishly at covering everything. Tears leapt from her eyes and fell upon Miku's clothes, but she was completely silent, working like her and Miku were the only living things in the room.

"Miku, please…" Luka's voice shook as she whispered those few words, not stopping or hesitating for a moment.

_The Sun falls and the Moon rises._


	15. Over

**Chapter Fifteen  
><strong>Over

My grip on the sword tightened, but there was no use. He was too fast, and every time I hit him it would hardly do anything. This blade is useless. He could probably end it right now, but he chooses to attack me a little at a time. He wants me to die slowly, bleeding out. Is this really it? I can't die now, can I?

"Give up, Miku, it's useless," the Slenderman chuckled. "You'll never win."

"Then I'll die trying," I responded scornfully, getting back into a stance.

Again and again, he attacked me, hitting everywhere without miss. Soon there'd be nothing left of my body but a pool of blood, and I can do nothing about it.

I dropped my sword, being unable to continue like this. I fell to my knees and breathed heavily. This is it. I'm through. After everything I've been through, all of these years, it's all over. I'll never get to see my brother again, or my best friend Luka. I can never see Kaito's smile again, or hold onto Len. It's all over, no matter how I look at it. I might as well just give in and accept my fate, since I'm not really fighting anymore. _I'm so sorry everyone._

The Slenderman's voice echoed with a loud laugh, stretching everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It's hard to believe this all started with an innocent trip to the park, and now it's going to end in my own mind. There's no escape: there never was and never will be. I just wish I could tell them how much I love them before…

Suddenly I felt better. The weakness I was feeling completely disappeared. I looked at my arms and I was wrapped in bandages. Everywhere that I was bleeding was covered after being sprayed with medicine. I got up onto my feet again and lifted up that useless sword. Then it started glowing with a bright white light, as did I. The black world I was in became white with pureness and comfort. And then I could see the Slenderman, cowering before me many feet away.

I grinned and looked down at myself. I was fully clothed in platinum armor, and my sword shone like a king's, sharp and large. This must be my inner power. And now I shall use it to free myself forever.

Faster than I've ever been, I launched myself at the Slenderman. He hardly had any time to react before I sliced my sword at him. Over and over I slashed at him until I finally plunged my blade into its heart. He gave out a thundering cry and the world I had created trembled like there was an awful earthquake occurring.

"I'm going to see my friends again, Slenderman," I told him and shoved the sword in deeper.

And then, in a puff of black smoke, he was gone.

The Slenderman is gone.

I am free.

Everything I was wearing/holding disappeared, and I was bare again. My world remained the same as I curled into a fetal position. After a few moments, everything started glowing very white until I could see no more. _I am free._

* * *

><p>I shot straight up in the bed I was lying in. I twitched my bare toes and grasped the bed sheets. I looked up and Luka and Gakupo were staring at me in wonder.<p>

"M-Miku?" Luka blurted out, still watching me with that dumbfounded expression.

"I'm free, Luka," I began crying tears of joy as I smiled wide at her, "I'm free from the Slenderman."

"Oh, God, Miku!" Luka threw her arms around my neck and hugged me close. I hugged her back and closed my eyes, feeling normal after so long. She was so warm, I missed her so much. Everything hurt, but I'd never let go.

She pulled away from me, though I wanted to continue holding her. She then turned and ran past Gakupo, running out the door and downstairs.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Miku," Gakupo bent over and kissed the cheek that wasn't patched up. "I was so worried," he kissed the tip of my nose and then pulled away. I wanted to hug him, too, but if Luka saw us she might get mad, since as far as she knew, Gakupo and I were hardly acquaintances.

I heard several people run up the stairs, soon turning and entering the door. Gakupo stuck his hands in his pockets, smiled and chuckled a bit, and made room for everyone by stepping back and away.

They all tackled me at once with hugs and kisses, telling me how worried they were over and over again. I could never tell them what actually happened; they'd probably think I was insane. But right now, I'm just happy to be with them again. I haven't been myself in what seemed like forever, although it was only a few days.

A few hours later, everyone was getting ready to hop in Gakupo's vehicle to go and get something to eat, since it was early morning and no one's eaten since the breakfast of yesterday. I was lying in bed, resting some more while everyone got ready, when Kaito came in.

"Hey," he said, sitting at the foot of the bed, not really looking at me.

"Hey," I responded, pulling myself up into a suitable sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" He still didn't look at me as he asked.

"Not much better," I told him honestly, not breaking my gaze at him.

There was a long period of silence.

"Miku," he started.

"What happened with Meiko?" I interrupted.

He looked at me for the longest time and finally whispered, "Do you want to know the truth?"

I nodded the best I could without hurting myself.

"First of all, I didn't sleep with her," he looked deep into my eyes with the most solid expression I've ever seen him have.

"Then why did I find those… things, and why'd they smell like her?"

"To be brutally honest, she was in my room before you came," he continued, not changing his facial expression. "I left the room for a moment to get something, and came back with her sitting on my bed cross legged. She tried to seduce me, but I turned her down many times, reminding her that I'm with you. Then just before she left, she threw something in my closet. Later, I got so distracted; I forgot to check what she threw. Then you came, and…" He trailed off, and his eyes became sad.

"Is that the truth?" I asked a few moments after he finished.

"I wouldn't lie to you," he continued watching me, never breaking his gaze.

"Then I believe you," I closed my eyes. "You understand why I thought what I did, don't you?"

"I would have thought the same if I found a pair of underwear in your closet."

I sighed deeply and it was quiet between us for awhile.

"I'm sorry, Kaito," I told him finally.

"You didn't know," he stared at his feet.

"Don't be mad at me or Len."

"Don't worry," he looked up at me and scooted closer. Then he leaned up to my face and kissed me gently on my lips, pulling away after the longest time. "Congratulations on the kid."

I smiled at him. I wanted to kiss him again, but I'm moving on with my life. I'm with Len now; I'm having a baby with him. There's a whole future ahead of me. Kaito's a great guy who can have any girl he wants, he'll find someone better than me one day.

"C'mon, let's go get something to eat. Maybe I can persuade Gakupo to get us some icecream after," he winked and took my hand, leading me downstairs. We piled into the van; I ended up between Len and Kaito. I held Len's hand and relaxed my head on his shoulder, him constantly giving me supporting words since I was still weak from the injuries. I'm so happy.

* * *

><p><em>Seven years pass<em>

_Neru and Haku had their baby. It was twins, a boy and girl, both with deep red hair with ruby eyes. They named the girl, who had curly hair, Teto. Their son was named Ted. _

_We all graduated from high school. Soon after, Gakupo proposed to Luka. My older brother Mikuo and Gumi got engaged, as well. They all got married later; on separate days, however._

_Luka had a baby girl and named her Miki, after me, I guess. Gumi also had a girl, naming her Lily._

_I, however, had a son. He had blonde hair like Len, and teal eyes like mine. I named him Luke, after Luka. Oh, Len and I got married, too. Kaito eventually found a girl that made him happy and got with her. Meiko moved away after the incident and I haven't heard from her since._

"Hey! Mama, Miki stole my action figure!" Luke called from the slides as I sat on the bench with Luka.

"It's just a doll," Miki justified her rude behavior.

"Give it back, Miki, or so help me…" Luka growled a bit at the end of her sentence, and Miki quickly provided Luke with his toy.

"Be good you two," I called. Luka and I giggled and smiled at each other.

"Hey, ladies," Gakupo's smooth voice greeted from behind us. Len and Gakupo stepped to the sides of the benches.

"Are they tired, yet?" Len asked, watching the children playing.

"I don't think so," I answered, looking up at him. I fixed the ponytail I had. My hair's grown passed my shoulders, but not as long as before.

"Alright, Len, initiate plan Alpha A. GO!" The guys bolted away from us and towards the kids, grabbing onto them and laughing as they played.

"Will they ever grow up?" Luka sighed and grinned.

"Nah, but we won't, either." I turned to her and started tickling her. She laughed hard and begged me to stop, soon reaching over and tickling me back. We laughed for so long, our sides started hurting.

It's good to be alive.

**The End**


End file.
